


The One That I Want

by Whatevergirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 03, Sex Pollen, Smut followed by slow-building romance, graphic descriptions of labour/birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traversing Neverland, David and Killian come across mushrooms which release spores that fog their minds with lust. Though, the distraction doesn't last long; they both agree it means little and still hold other secrets in their heart to confess in the echo caves. </p><p>However, for Killian the distraction means more when, a few months after leaving Neverland, he discovers he is pregnant.</p><p>Even so, he still returns to Storybrooke when receives a note that informs him of yet another curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor do I make any money from this. Apologies if it isn't perfectly in character, I've not written in this fandom yet._

It was the mushrooms Killian noticed first. They were only small things, blue with green spots on them. They were releasing some kind of green dust, the same colour as the spots. He wondered if that was significant. 

“Oh man.” He heard Charming’s voice murmur.

Killian didn’t reply though. He took a deep breath, determined to help. He couldn’t believe he was aiming to be good; it was insane. He snorted, wondering what his crew would think. Another deep breath and his head began to cloud. 

The air was thick and perfumed; the pirate distantly wondered if it was the flowers or the mushrooms.

“Where are the others?” Charming asked, his usually confident voice now hesitant. 

“Others?” asked Killian, mind struggling to focus on anything.

“Yeah. The others. Family…” he muttered quietly, beginning to sound distracted as well, he reached a hand out, gripping the pirate's shoulder and turning him around.

It was bizarre looking over at the man to see how attractive he suddenly was. Oh, Killian had always been aware that the lovely prince was indeed attractive. Large hands, strong muscles, a handsome face… Killian grinned, suddenly eager to touch.

It was hard to fight the haze in his mind, hard to think of whatever they were supposed to be doing; too hard, it turned out. Charming cupped his face and leaned close, causing Killian’s heart to jump into his throat as it pounded. 

“Come now, Charming.” He said, feeling he ought to object but unsure of what he was objecting to. 

“David, my dear Hook. Call me David.” And Char- no David pressed close, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I suppose I should insist you call me Killian, but I’m fine with Hook.” He said with a sneer, though it probably lacked strength. 

“Killian it is.” David said as he licked a line along Killian’s jaw. 

“No. Hook.” He moaned as his ear lobe was sucked, wanting to keep things casual; as far from intimate as such an act could be.

“Killian.” The man whispered, pulling back just enough to focus those beautiful blue eyes on him, pupils blown wide with desire… or whatever drug was clogging the air.

Their lips met again, and this time Killian returned the gesture. As one of David’s hands gripped the pirate’s hair, the other shifted to his back, then down in a way that would have surprised Killian if he had been thinking about it; after all, he never would expect Prince Charming to massage his arse in such a lewd manner. 

Killian threw his arms around David, pressing himself up as close as he could get. He was a pirate, after all; plundering was his business and he was not going to stand still while Prince Charming of all people plundered him.

“Ow!” David yelped as his hook scratched his skin. “No, do it again.” 

“Kinky.” Killian said in response to the prince’s growl, keen to get the man to make that noise. 

Lust began to fog every corner of his mind, overriding his ability to think. His mind didn’t drift to Milah as he pushed his tongue into David’s mouth, he didn’t worry about remaining true to her as for the first time since her death, Killian finally allowed his hands to roam over another’s body; the glistening of the prince's lips, the lust darkening his eyes, the temptation was greater than gold.

Killian pushed David to the ground and sat aside his hips, grinning as he felt David’s interest as a definite bulge against his backside. With a grin, David pulled his head down and kissed him. The hot slide of lips had his blood roaring and he moaned, the predatory grin face melting as the pirate gave an experimental rock backwards.

Arousal surged through his body with more ferocity than a ship cutting through a storm, it filled him with excitement, made his heart beat faster and caused a smile to spread across his face. Sitting up, he began to tug at David’s clothing, using his hook to remove buttons faster than he could undo them. At the same time, David unfastened the pirate’s coat and then rolled him over onto his belly.

“Please.” Killian found himself begging, hips writhing as his arms were efficiently bound by his coat.

“Hmm, beautiful.” Murmured David, shifting to sit on the pirate’s legs.

“My arse is a thing of legend.” Replied Killian. While the words were right, there was none of his usual cockiness. There was just lust in his voice, just desire.

“Then I’ll treat it as such.” Groaned David as his hands drifted up Killian’s thighs, around to unfasten the large buckle and tug his trousers down. “A treasure…and I’ll plunder it.”

“I’m the pirate.” Killian objected weakly, his pale face blushing a deep colour as his cheeks were spread.

“Let’s switch roles then. I’ll be the pirate. You be the innocent prince.” And before Killian had the chance to answer, David leaned down to push his tongue between his cheeks. As the hot, wet muscle caressed Killian’s entrance, he wailed, unprepared for such an act.

Of course, it was the noises coming out of Killian’s mouth that encouraged David to keep going. The panting, the moans, the ripping noise… though that made him pull back for a moment, the confusion cutting through his lust briefly. The hook had torn through the coat, so David sat up and pulled the remains off.

Once it was off, Killian turned over, sliding on the muddy jungle floor as he lunged for David. The larger man went easily with it, wrapping his arms around the lithe body and kissing him again, hands slipping to the bare skin, fingers pressing against the spit-slicked hole and the lust overtook him again.

David broke the stem of one of the mushrooms as they rolled again and his attention went to the viscous liquid that seeped out.

“Perfect.” He breathed as he went to gather some on his fingers.

“Let me… I- Ohh, Shove off, mate. I want me trousers off.” Killian bucked his hips, and the idea sounded fantastic. 

“C’mon.” David began removing the buckles on the pirate’s top, keen to see more flesh.

“You missed.” The man grumbled, before sticking his foot into the prince’s face. “Bit of help? Awkward with one hand?”

However, the way his hips jerked, the flush on his cheeks, the little whimpers that kept escaping… David knew Killian was more worked up than his words implied. Getting both of them stripped was more awkward than it should have been, but the lust that was overpowering his mind kept him from even thinking about this decision. Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, Peter Pan… none of the reasons for leaving occurred to him. All that mattered was seeing more of Killian’s bare skin. 

When he looked back over, Killian was sat hunched up. He held his left wrist out of sight, looking oddly vulnerable. David had never seen anything more attractive in his life than that expression on that body with all that skin. He pulled Killian close, pressing a kiss to the end of the limb before pushing the man back into the grass and the mud, the contact making him shiver with anticipation. This man was his. 

He kissed Killian like he was trying to devour him, making good on his claim to play the part of the pirate. He dipped his fingers in the gloop again and slid his fingers down to the hole and pushed in with no hesitation.

Killian jumped beneath him, but was unable to speak for the extra tongue in his mouth. David detected no objection in the way he wrapped his legs in a tight grip around his hips though, or in the way his fingers dug into his back. Nor did he find any objection to the second finger in the way Killian pulled away to dig his teeth into David’s shoulder, utterly failing to stifle his moan. 

For his part, David was struggling to control himself long enough to even stretch his lover’s body out. His cock was hot, heavy in a way that would surprise him if he was capable of stopping to consider his partner, but all he knew was that Killian, panting desperately underneath him was something he was unable to resist. He rubbed his fingers inside the man’s body, felt the heat waiting for him, but forced himself to wait, to add another finger; he fought the lust clouding his mind, aware that his own pleasure shouldn’t come through another’s pain.

When he did push into Killian’s body though, it was a truly delicious heat. He felt the man snarl beneath him, felt him bite his shoulder and David found he was unable to pause and ask if it hurt. He didn’t hold still and let the other adjust. Instead, his body went into some instinctive, primal mode and began thrusting, began sliding in and out of the pirate’s body to cause the sweet friction that drove him wilder than any stallion. 

He shifted onto his elbows, out the reach of Killian’s teeth and stared down into the blue eyes of his lover. He found desire in them, pleasure and need had wiped out any coherence from the man and he panted below him, his hairy chest heaving with exertion, pink lips hanging open, and both arms up above his head with his right hand clenched in a fist as he whimpered. 

David dropped down and bit Killian’s neck in a possessive act, suddenly desperate to mark where he had been, to allow everyone to know that this was his lover. Scraping his teeth along the scruffy neck, David came. He let out a harsh breath and hid his face in Killian’s neck.

Of course, with his release came clarity. Clarity and mortification. He sat up, lust gone from his mind to see Killian writhing beneath him. His cock slipped loose and David looked down, realisation dawning on him; it was clear what he had done.

He stood, unable to look at the naked body he had apparently used for his own pleasure. He grabbed his clothing, tugging it on quickly while trying not to hear the man’s whimpers, his begging. David ran away as Killian sobbed from his own need, having been so close to close to completion and now feeling so far.

Alone on the jungle floor, Killian stroked himself to orgasm as another man’s come leaked slightly from his well-fucked hole. When clarity finally came to the pirate, he simply lay there in resignation for a long time; he was unwilling to face the fact that the first time he’d had sex since Milah’s passing had been an utter disaster, yet unable to avoid the reality that the position he had been left in proved it was. 

He could only hope the Charming family hadn’t decided to leave him behind while he idled unhappily on the ground. He was a bloody pirate though, and Killian was going to be damned before he let anymore vulnerability show. He made himself get up, get dressed and swagger back to camp as though nothing had happened… though, it was more of a limp and he was thankful none of their company had a werewolf’s nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing by the edge of the echo cave, Killian wondered if he would have to admit what had happened. Then he wondered to which event he was referring; the sex with David or the kiss with Emma… which had actually been a shock. And yet, it was the fact that his memories of Milah no longer held a grip on his heart; his love was no longer a thing of misery, a thing of guilt. 

He could remember her teasing smile the first time he had seen her, serving drinks in that tavern. She had flirted shamelessly with him, and he had been unable to resist. He had been betrayed by his own heart when it fell for the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Of course, when the woman’s husband had turned up, it hurt. ‘Good Form’, it was a code he tried to live by, the reason he had turned to piracy and stealing another man’s wife did not come under the label of honourable. 

And yet, he had acted as he was expected. He had not apologised and returned the woman. She had begged him to save her from her terrible life and he had fallen hard, but when her son stood before them, when the boy with the sweet face had turned up Killian had not resisted her leaving. He had actually hoped that maybe she would be able to find happiness with her family. 

He had fallen so completely that after she died, he had found himself unwilling to lie with a woman again. Not that he hadn’t tried, not that he hadn’t drank copious amounts of rum and taken women back to his cabin but it had never been enough. Thankfully, he supposed, he had only broken down twice but generally he just drank more until he passed out. 

Thinking of Milah, moving on from her suddenly seemed like the most precious secret. He didn’t want to trust anyone with his heart again, so he didn’t want anyone to know that it was once again free. It was typical that the moment he moved on, he had to admit it to a bunch of heroes. 

He hated Neverland. It reminded him of failures, one after another. First Baelfire, that wonderful boy who had filled him with warmth for the first time since Milah died; and then he had been reminded of Milah and the fact that he had a heart. Of course after his roll in the… mud with Prince Charming, he had taken the man up to the healing water, which counted as both a success and a failure. 

He had remembered his brother, Liam. For the first time in far too long, he had reminisced on his childhood and on things he would happily forget. How his brother had been a distant figure he had looked up to, someone whose love he had spent years earning, only to lose the man to Pan. He thought about his father, selling him and how the man had been more interested in his drink than allowing them to be a family.

They trekked on and on through the damn jungle, tree after tree after bloody tree. Unfortunately, his witty banter on the journey was lacking, his mind filled with too much. His head pounded, the pain building behind his eyes and Killian stopped, his legs giving way and he fell to the ground. 

“Hey, you ok?” Emma had noticed and stopped the group. Of course she had noticed. He couldn’t catch a break.

“Wonderful, love.” He sighed, keeping his hand over his eyes, trying to block out the meagre light that filtered through the trees. 

“Everything alright?” the perfect Snow White came back to stand beside her daughter, but as Emma responded that things were fine, he realised it was not him she was interested in. It was not him that people noticed right now.

“Is it… because of me?” David had to prove him wrong by crouching down beside him and whispering very quietly to him. 

“I don’t feel like discussing it, mate.” Killian replied, trying not to notice the hand David had placed on his thigh. It was as though the man had relit his libido and it was shackled to him. 

He shut his eyes so he didn’t have to see those blue eyes staring up at him with concern. He forced his legs to stand and he began to move, body trembling as he stamped down his reaction to the handsome prince. He forced his imagination away from daydreams of David, even if the man’s wife was giving him the silent treatment. 

He had to focus on leaving Neverland. 

Of course, while flying away from that cursed place, Killian found his emotions overflowing:

First, Pan had made it onto his ship and tried to steal the boy’s shadow.

Then they had trapped Pan in a ‘Pandora Box’, and Killian had had to accept that Pan was coming along with them, and even apprehended in that box, it made the pirate uncomfortable.

Next he had to rely on Pan’s shadow to safely take the Jolly Roger from Neverland. While Swan and her lovely lot all trusted the Evil Queen enough to let her take them back to Storybrooke, Killian felt it wasn’t a good idea. However, he acknowledged that for all her faults, she did love her son and getting him home safely was probably more of a priority than anything else.

As he sailed, trusting the stars to lead him back, his mind drifted to something Regina had said a week earlier, that villains didn’t get happy endings. He wondered if it was true, and if he was doomed to be cast as a villain. Oh, there was no doubt that teaming up with Cora had been a bad idea, he knew that now. However, things were rarely so clear cut, not in their entirety. 

He had spent many nights with her playing card games. He had spent half the time cheating and she had occasionally let him get away with it. He liked to think that they had been genuine friends. She had been a long way from perfect, and Killian knew there were lots of things she would never talk about, but she was not who all the heroes thought she was. 

Now, he was spending the night flying through the skies to another realm, something of a motley crew aboard. One thing that stuck in his mind was that Baelfire was aboard… Neal, even. He was trying not to pay attention to David though, carefully keeping his attention off the man as he watched Snow White fuss over the lost boys…. And the lost boys were another group he was trying not to notice. Killian sighed roughly, pressing his hand to his face for a moment. His ship was filled with people he didn’t like.

“Long night?” Baelfire asked, the man heading over to him with a spring in his step, no doubt caused by chatting to his son. 

“I’m ready to collect the rest of my crew and head back out onto the ocean.” Killian said, his mind already sailing the seas, cutting through the waves.

“Port and Starboard.” Baelfire murmured, running his fingers over the marks on the helm. “They’ve got scratches through them.”

Killian opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again. He didn’t have to explain anything. Beside him, Baelfire watched him, those eyes puncturing a hole into the pirate that damaged his barely tangible calm.

“What happened?” Baelfire’s hands came up to grasp the wheel. “I know I only knew you for a little over a month or so, but something’s changed. What is it?”

“Don’t worry, mate.” Killian wanted to talk to someone about what had happened, but it was more likely to be Smee than Baelfire. “You have a son, though. That makes me feel old.”

“You and me both.” Chuckled the other man. “It doesn’t feel like 11 years since me and Emma were… you know. I still look the same.”

“Yeah. I used to be frightened of growing old, but now I wonder… I’ve spent so much time in Neverland, but I’ve spent a fair while out of it too. I don’t look as old as I should.” Killian had thought about that when he had been walking through the jungle, sometime after David had fucked him. He been thinking about how Emma looked the same age as her parents, then about grey hairs, then he had realised that he had never had any… had never really aged since the first trip to Neverland. 

“You think that what? You have magic in you? Stuff from Neverland?”

“I don’t know.” Killian sighed, he had grown up in a world with magic, but it had always been something for those with money. He had had a friend who had gone to Neverland in his dreams, who had told young Killian about his explorations of the island. But Killian had never dreamt of it, and had always been thankful for that. Magic from Neverland was different to anything he knew, apparently it seeped into you and remained long after you had left. 

“You ever wanna talk, I’m… here, you know?”

“Thanks.”

Baelfire muttered a good night to him and headed off to find a bunk, but Killian wasn’t going to leave his ship in the hands of anyone but him. 

And then, once they returned to Storybrooke, his ship stood in the harbour. Left alone for too long… He drank with the dwarves, enjoyed the final chance to spend time with heroes before he went back to pirating…

Apparently the Charmings had the worst lucky in any realm Killian had seen in many years because not long after returning it turned out Pan had switched bodies with Henry and had sent his shadow to kill the Blue Fairy. While they others set out to switch Henry and Pan back around, Killian went with David, Baelfire and Tinkerbell to fetch the Black Fairy’s wand. 

Seeing this strange version of the Blue Fairy laid out in a coffin was bizarre. Killian stayed back, letting Tinkerbell and Baelfire speak to the other Fairies… or ex-Fairies… he didn’t really know what was going on in this particular realm. As Tink was getting ready to argue, Pan’s shadow appeared, letting out an eerie wail as it tried to reach them.

“What the Hell was that?” asked David, stepping back and looking around.

“Pan’s shadow.” Killian stated, his eyes skimming the walls and along the windows.

“What does it want?” one of the Fairies asked, fear flooding her expression.

“The wand.” He said, as David told the women to run.

The shadow hovered on the other side of the stain glass window for a moment, its eyes clearly seeing through them as it scanned the church. Killian shifted, adrenaline and fear coursing through him as he waited for the thing to come at them. He hated everything to do with Peter Pan.  
The shadow blew a window open and came through, still letting out its inhuman shrieks.

“Get the Hell out of here!” David yelled at the thing as though he had some way to command it.

“Stay covered!” Killian told the others, having spent more time than David fighting the thing… possibly even more time than Baelfire and Tinkerbell too. He knew that standing out in the open was just a way to be picked off quickly by it. “Over there.”

“So, all we have to do is light the candle again, right?” David checked as they ducked into the pews. “That’s how you trapped it in Neverland?”

“Yeah.” Baelfire confirmed. “But this time I say we get rid of it for good.”

“I’ll draw its ire.” Killian decided. He didn’t mind being bait as long as it meant they could eliminate another piece of Pan.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tinkerbell asked as they all flinched from the shadow dancing nearer to them.

“If it’s the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all then it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“I thought you’d only risk your life for love or revenge.” Tinkerbell asked without the use of a question.

“And one other important thing.” Killian explained as he forced himself up and out to stand before the shadow. “Me.”

He yelled and headed towards the Blue Fairy’s coffin, attracting the attention of the shadow. He hoped they had a plan ready because he didn’t want to be near this thing for long. He’d made the mistake of fighting it before and the thing didn’t bleed. He had no way to fight it but at least the shadow didn’t have a blade.

Not that it needed a blade. Killian flew through the air and slid down the well-polished floor until David pulled him back into the pews. A hand on his undoubtedly bruised ribs, Killian saw that the plan hadn’t progressed further than Baelfire clinging to the coconut and him bickering with Tink how to get up to the shadow, and whether or not she could make the pixie dust work long enough to trap it.

“You made it work once.” David spoke up, with all the faith of a hero. “You can do it again.”

There was something to be said for working with these people, Killian thought as he hunched over, watching Tinkerbell fly up and trap the shadow; things always seemed to work out for them... eventually.

“Look who’s still a fairy.” Killian congratulated her as he went to look at the burning remains of the trap.

“Look who’s still a pirate.” She replied, a light in her eyes that Killian didn’t remember ever seeing before. “You alright?”

“Well, I lost a hand once. This is nothing.” He grinned at her, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs. 

“For the record, I know why you risked your life back there. And it wasn’t for yourself or revenge. It was for Emma.” Tink smiled up at him, and Killian didn’t quite feel like correcting her. The saviour was a fine lass, and he had enjoyed kissing her, but his attention had been stolen unwittingly by her father… thanks to mushrooms. Killian didn’t plan to let anyone know about that. He planned to sail until this strange fascination went away.

Thankfully, he was saved from answering by the miraculous revival of the Blue Fairy. He watched Tinkerbell chat with Blue and manfully resisted grumbling about how things always worked out for the good guys. After all, he was working with them now and they had gotten the wand they needed, so it wasn’t exactly working against him this time.

Killian tagged along to Rumpelstiltskin’s shop, the walk over forcing him to acknowledge the length of the day, and how desperately he needed sleep. He simply stood back as they prepared to switch Henry and Pan over, watching as the crocodile pulled out a bracelet to subdue Pan’s magic. It was the one Cora had given him to climb the beanstalk. He wondered what had happened to the one he had given Emma, or if that was the one he had given her and Regina still had the one she had stolen off him. 

Killian couldn’t quite bring a smirk to his lips when Regina pointed out that she knew what spell it was currently under. He was just exhausted and ready to leave this bloody place. Finding out the crocodile was Pan’s son was making him more inclined to pity the man, and he did not want to do that; it was messing with his head. Thinking about Rumpelstiltskin as a young boy was off putting, like realising his ship had once been just part of an enchanted tree, insignificant and yet filled with potential.

Potential… it was something the foreman in the workhouse had bleated on about day after day to the boys who had worked there. But it was something that had stuck with Killian his whole life. Had he reached his potential? Or would it have been better if one of those shuttles flying across the looms had killed him before he had gotten out and experienced the world. 

Killian shook his head and stepped closer to Emma, eyes focussed on the boy as he lay down and the wand was brandished over him. 

\------

Regina collapsed as soon as she held the scroll in her hands. As he observed her lax body on the road, Killian wondered if Pan had cursed the thing before he had been switched back over. The pirate hoped to never again underestimate the bugger again.

She was only out for moments though, and she awoke with knowledge of how to stop the curse; perhaps there was a spell on there. But magic worked differently in different realms, and Killian had no idea how it would act in a realm that did not naturally have magic. 

Pan seemed to have no struggle with wielding it though, having apparently removed the cuff to suppress his abilities. They were all frozen in time as Pan decided to spend time gloating. For a man who was centuries old, he was still a child at heart; selfish and nasty with no regard for anyone but himself. 

While he gleefully decided to kill Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin turned up, prepared to defend his family. If he had been able to, Killian would have smiled. Apparently the crocodile had evolved from the cowardly man who only knew how to beg to try and get what he wanted. The pirate was pleased to see him fight for his family’s safety. He wondered if the man had found true love with Belle, in the same way Killian had found it with Milah. 

And then Rumpelstiltskin killed both himself and Peter Pan. 

Killian wouldn’t have taken his eyes away from them, even if he had been able. He watched Light Magic envelop them as the man gave up his life to save the people he loved. 

The only noise as the spell broke came from Belle falling to her knees and sobbing. 

Killian stared at the spot, unable to believe that the crocodile had finally done what he had wanted the man to do so many, many years ago. He had stood up for himself, fought against a man more powerful than he was without the use of magic and saved his family. 

And Killian had lost his purpose in life. 

Everything he had done for so long had revolved around finding a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin… and now the bastard had gone and taken that from him. Even so, he supposed there were things that needed taking care of in the present, such as stopping Pan’s curse. 

He watched as Leroy came running down the street, shouting that the curse was at last upon them. And he watched as Regina explained that the curse involved giving up the thing she loved the most. Looking at her, he wondered what she had had to say goodbye to the first time around, remembering the way the woman had been and finding himself unable to remember if she had ever loved anything. 

He didn’t say anything as they discussed how they were going to return to the Enchanted Forest… but Emma and Henry were not going. He found himself sad to say goodbye though. The woman may not be the love of his life that Tinkerbell seemed to think she was, but he liked to think she was a friend… more of a friend than anyone had been since he had last seen Smee.

Somehow, the chance to return to the Enchanted Forest and find his crew didn’t seem as important. Somehow, he had become attached to the people here. He wanted to explore more of this world. He wanted to see if Henry was anything like his father had been, if he had sea in his blood too. He wanted to see Baelfire happy. He had meant it when he had told the man he would step back. He had been having fun flirting with Emma, it was something he enjoyed doing, but he still cared for the boy that the man had once been, and he had wanted the other a chance to be with his family. 

Feeling utterly helpless, Killian watched as Emma and Henry drove the small, wheeled vessel over the red line, keeping his eyes focussed on it until the mist that surrounded them blocked it from sight.

When it cleared, he was standing in a clearing in the Enchanted Forest, beside Prince David in his handsome costume, feeling more alone than he could describe. 

He had lost his ship, his crew, his friend and his purpose. Looking around, he knew he would have to leave if he was going to find anything to live for.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian rather suspected that Mr Smee knew that there was something wrong with him. While the pirate captain was trying to appear his usual confident self, there were moments when he failed. 

After all, it was hard to be a captain when his ship was bloody gone. He was keeping morale up by acting out their trade on the roads, but he missed his ship. If he was back here, he ought to be out on the open seas, pillaging and plundering and giving no quarter. 

He had been pleased to find his crew…. Some of his crew, at least. He had found Smee and that had been a true life line. He still had no real purpose, no ship and startlingly few friends. He sometimes wondered if he should have stayed with the Charmings and discovered what had been destroyed and help them retake their kingdom. However, watching Snow White be her lovely self and watching David stare at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen… Killian knew he needed to leave.

So, leave he did. He said farewell to the ex-residents of Storybrooke and headed for the nearest port town, determined to leave all his problems behind and return to what he loved: the Jolly Roger and the sea. He had found Smee though, and the man's determined optimism pulled him through helping him focus on being a pirate captain.

However, it was sometime before he acknowledged the fact that he was gaining weight. He had had to buy a new vest, his old one stretching across his belly; it was strange though, because the extra weight wasn’t fat and it didn’t sit on his body in a way which implied he was gaining weight due to any unhealthy habit.

Killian knew there was a simply solution though. He could go and speak with the Blue Fairy and see if he had been cursed. Unfortunately, he suspected the woman would not want to see him and even if he she did, he had no idea how to find a fairy. It hadn’t been something he’d thought to ask before they had all been sent back to a different realm.

Smee was being oddly caring around him though, protective in a way that left Killian perplexed. Usually, no one bothered with trying to keep him safe; then again, usually no one had to. These days, Killian was exhausted, nauseous and had a very short temper. Smee was the only one who could talk to him and not risk injury. Perhaps his friend could see he was missing his beautiful ship…

As Killian sat staring despondently at his drink, he worried that the crew was losing confidence in him. He wondered if they could tell he was barely holding together, that he was losing confidence in himself… he missed his ship. Surely he would be himself again if he could only stand aboard the Jolly Roger and cut through the seas while journeying to distant lands. 

“Captain?” Smee shuffled over to him, one hand rubbing awkwardly at his red hat. “Th- The boys and me… well, we all banded together and got you a little something… to cheer you up.”

“Oh, Mr Smee.” Killian forced a grin onto his face. “How did you know?”

The woman his men had paid for held out her hand, and he took it with a smile, following her out. He dropped the grin as they stepped outside the door, closing it on the cheers his men were letting out. 

“Here you are, love. Off you go.” He handed over two doubloons to the woman.

“No, you don’t understand.” She protested with a puzzled look. “Your men already paid me.”

“No, I mean, I know. You will go home and tomorrow you can tell everyone we had a wonderful evening.” He closed her hand around the coins and stepped back. “Good night.”

As the woman hurried off, Killian headed back towards the inn they were sleeping in. He tried to remember how you were supposed to summon the Blue Fairy; there was a way to call her and maybe she would see how desperate he was. It was typical that the moment he decided he probably was desperate was the moment that someone attacked him.

“Move and I’ll slit your throat!” hissed a sharp, female voice as a blade pressed against his neck and someone straddled his hips.

“Not a good plan for you.” He replied, shifting his legs into a firmer, wider position to throw her off. “I’m guessing you don’t know who I am.”

“I know exactly who you are, Captain Hook.” She snarled, and he tried to smile in a friendly manner. There were times he liked having a fearsome reputation. It was something that had taken a long time to cultivate and it usually stopped attacks like this from happening. However, once or twice people who had heard of him assumed they knew enough to attack him, or blamed him for something he didn’t do. Killian wondered which this was. 

“Well then, I’m at a disadvantage.” Pretty though the woman was, no bells of familiarity were ringing in his head.

“My name is Ariel, and you’re going to pay for what you’ve done.” She glared angrily at him, and he supposed she must blame him for something.

“For fear of adding insult to injury, would you mind catching me up on your particular grievance?” He may as well hear her out. He was tired already and didn’t feel like getting into a brawl. 

“You kidnapped Prince Eric and you’re going to return him to me.” She insisted. “Now, on your feet!”

“Kidnapping a Prince does sound like something I’d do.” He admitted. He wouldn’t necessarily hurt said Prince, but if he could get a fair ransom and there was small risk to his crew, he would probably go for it. 

Shifting to his feet was harder than expected. She must have bashed his heat harder than he had though, because Killian found the world tilting the moment he righted himself. Ariel turned out to be a good woman, hurrying over to catch him before he fell again, but that was her mistake. 

Killian grabbed the dagger off Ariel and turned it around to press against her own neck, pulling them both far enough back that he could lean against a wall.

“Wrong pirate, love.” He hissed.

“Lie all you want.” She replied, her voice wavering now their roles had been reversed. “But one of Eric’s men escaped. He told me that the ship there were on was the Jolly Roger.”

“My ship? Where is it?” he barked, pressing the blade closer. 

“I- I don’t know.” She stuttered, and he dropped the dagger and spun her around.

“The Jolly Roger, are you certain?” Hope began to fill him, pushing out the lethargy that had filled him over the last few months. 

“You really didn’t take him.” Ariel murmured, staring into his eyes.

“What else did that man say? The one who was on my ship. Who has my ship?” He gripped her tighter, ignoring the yelp she let out.

“He- I just. Only that he was able to escape using a weapon he stole from the armoury… the dagger you’re holding.”

“Blackbeard.” Killian grinned as he looked at the signature marking the arrogant man put on the things he owned. Killian was going to get his ship back.

He hurried through the streets, back to the tavern. He felt exhilarated, too energised to wait until morning.

“Rise and shine, you bilge rats!” he shouted upon entering the musty tavern. “No offense Mr Smee.”

“None taken, Captain. I keep dreaming of cheese.” He answered, in good humour. The short man rubbed his face, but his eyes were bright as he took in his Captain’s good mood. It had been too long since Captain Hook had smiled, too long since he had been happy. “What is it?”

“I know who has the Jolly Roger.” Killian couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “And we’re going to take it back.”

“Whose funeral shall we be attending, Sir?” he asked, utterly aware that the man would have no mercy towards the thief. After all, they sailed under a crimson flag. 

“Blackbeard.” Came the reply, the dagger bearing his mark planted into the table. The Bos’n watched as his Captain clenched a trembling hand and hid it underneath his left arm.

“Blackbeard? He’s the most cutthroat pirate ever to hoist a sail! Uh… after you, of course.” Smee hesitated. He had heard the stories. He knew Blackbeard’s reputation. And even though Smee knew reputations were exaggerated, it didn’t mean there wasn’t some kernel of truth behind it. He did not relish the idea of them taking on the violent man, but he wasn’t foolish enough to actually state that to his Captain.

“Which will make it all the more satisfying when I take my ship back and make him walk her lovely plank.”

“Let’s not be hasty. We’ve been having fun robbing carriages, getting rich from it too. M-Maybe we should forget about the Jolly Roger.” But as soon as he spoke the words, his Captain turned away and Smee knew he’d said the wrong thing, but tried to talk his way out of it. “You said it yourself, we don’t need a ship-”

“She’s not just a ship.”

“I’m fairly certain she is.” There were other ships. His Captain had been unwell for a while and so now was not the time to go after the Jolly Roger.

“She’s more than that.” The Captain insisted, but he cut himself off, visibly calmed himself before looking back up at Smee. “I haven’t been myself since we’ve returned. I should have realised the reason why. It’s because I don’t have her.”

“Her? You talk about the vessel as though she’s a woman.” Smee said in his most soothing voice, trying to remind the Captain that other things were more important.

“Women come and go, Mr Smee. But a pirate’s life? It’s forever.”

“Still Captain.” Smee tried to get his words together, to find the right thing to say. He didn’t want to wipe out the light that had finally returned to Hook’s eyes, but he didn’t know that his Captain was up to taking back his ship. “I doubt we could even find Blackbeard.”

“Don’t be a coward!” Hook had reached end of his patience. He leaned forwards over the table, an oddly desperate air about him. “I know where he moors his vessels and it is less than a day’s trek and then I will have my ship again.”

“And I will have my Prince.” Added a beautiful woman, moving off the wall she had been up against to stand beside Hook.

“Few people have held a dagger to my throat and lived to tell the tale. I’d leave before I changed my mind.” He laughed at her, a look of disbelief flitting over his face. Smee frowned, wondering if she was looking for help. He didn’t like to leave behind people they could help. 

“No. I’ve crossed paths with enough pirates to know your code. Any valuable information a pirate captain ascertains shall be compensated in equal favour.”

“I think she’s right.” He whispered. Maybe a woman on board again would be nice. Maybe a constant female presence would cheer Captain Hook up more than a few hours with a bar wench.

“So… When do we leave?” She asked, her eyes too bright and too innocent to be travelling with pirates.

“Now.” Hook got to his feet.

“Don’t you think you should rest, Captain?” Smee jumped up, concern washing over him and Hook’s face paled. 

“I want my ship.” He snarled, turning his back on them.

“I think your crewman is right. Besides, you’ll be better in any fight if you’ve had a sleep.” The woman pitched in, her large eyes filled with worry.

“And I’d like to sleep a bit more if we’re off travelling, Captain.” Smee added, aware that Hook would more readily agree if he thought it was others showing a weakness. 

“Fine. We’ll meet outside the inn later on.”

“A few hours after dawn?” Smee suggested, actually keen to sleep a bit more if they would spend tomorrow walking. 

“Fine.” And Captain Hook walked out.

“Are you staying at the inn beside the harbour?” The woman asked.

“No. The one beside the butcher shop. My name’s William Smee.” He held out a hand.

“Ariel. What time are we meeting then?” She shook it and began to head towards the door, apparently confident he would follow. He did.

“It’ll be about mid-morning. I think. He won’t leave without me and I’ll make sure he waits until you are with us.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and turned off down a side street. 

Smee let her go in favour of heading off to pass the message on to their few remaining crewmen: Captain Hook would soon be setting sail again.


	4. Chapter 4

The first night back aboard his ship, he received a visit from the Blue Fairy.

He had been settling down, hoping he would be able to sleep; wondering if he would wake to one of Blackbeard’s former crew holding a knife to his throat, or worse… wondering if he would not wake at all. He found himself tossing and turning, one minute staring at the spot where his brother died, the next jolting upright as he saw David’s face. 

The man haunted his dreams; the handsome prince entering fearlessly into battle to save his family, without as much as a glance towards Killian. He had dreamt of the time they had spent together in Neverland, that brief period of time when they had lain together on the jungle floor, kisses burning his skin and rough hands roaming his limbs.

‘A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets’ – words Killian lived by. Words he had spoken to Rumpelstiltskin many years ago, to try and make him fight for Milah. Words that echoed in his sleep as he ruminated on the fact that he was unwilling to fight for David. Prince Charming belonged with Snow White. Everyone knew that. Captain Hook was a villain. Another fact everyone was aware of.

If he thought it would do any good, Killian would have stayed behind with the band of do-gooders and tried to seduce David. Before Milah, he had had a fair number of women, several were married and very few had ever said no to him. He’d never had a man before… or been had by a man. It was a new pleasure and it was one he wanted to experience again.

But he didn’t trust any man enough to lie with them. Or at least, the men he did trust were the ones he did not want to lie with… and though he had come across several men he would have liked to try lying with, he did not trust them. He found himself longing for someone stronger than he was, someone capable of holding him down and taking what they wanted, and giving him pleasure in return. But the thought of surrendering in such a manner filled him with revulsion. 

He would not be so weak. He would not let anyone hold that power over him.

So, he curled up in his bed, mind slowly drifting towards David again. 

“Killian Jones?” 

“What?” he muttered into his pillow, unwilling to open his eyes.

“Killian Jones?” 

“Huh?” Killian raised his head a fraction, wondering if he was still dreaming. 

“Awake? I heard from the mermaid Ariel that you were looking for me.” The Blue Fairy hovered by his head. She didn’t quite manage to look interested in what he had to say, but Killian pulled himself up anyway.

“I… uh, yes.” He rubbed his face with his hand and tried to wake up properly. 

“Well?” She still didn’t sound happy to be here. Ariel had to be using a favour to get her to help him.

“I think I’ve been cursed.” He said quickly, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to seem unaggressive. 

“Cursed?” Her goodness became evident as she began to actually pay attention to him. “How?”

“I don’t know. There are several problems.” He frowned, glaring at his knees.

“Killian, you need to talk to me.” She sighed, but he didn’t look up.

“I’m tired all the time and… nauseous…”

“So you have a bug.” 

“And… this.” He placed his hand over his belly, over the solid lump growing in it.

“Oh, let me see.” The Fairy whispered, the candles nearby suddenly lighting.

“Well?” he asked, fear filling him as she was quiet. What if it was bad news? He’d just got his ship back. He didn’t want to die yet… but curses were too complicated to be used when you wanted someone to die. There had to be another motive. Someone must want him to suffer. Killian wished he had been a better person. He may have been making more of an effort recently to be decent, even as he tried to quell the rumours that he had, as Blackbeard said ‘Gone soft’, but maybe if he had been a good person…

“It’s not a curse.” She whispered. Killian opened his eyes, staring in fear despite the smile on her face.

“Well?”

“I’d expect to be exhausted for the next few months… and then plenty of years afterwards. You have a child growing in you.”

“A child?” a grin bubbled up at his lips. A joke? Then the problem had to be minor. 

“Yes. In about 3 months you will have a little one to birth… you’ll probably need my help with that if you both want to survive.”

“Both survive? Wait, you aren’t joking? Come on love, really?”

“No. You’re going to have a child.”

“Shouldn’t I be… bigger?” Killian still wasn’t sure he believed her. 

“You’ve not had muscles stretched out there. Not those ones, at least.” She smiled at him. 

“A child?” Killian looked at his pillow, wondering if he was still asleep. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow. You keep that child safe.” She smiled and flew away.

“Tomorrow.” Killian muttered. 

He stared at the wall, unable to clear his mind. A child? He couldn’t have a child aboard. A ship was no place to raise a child. He couldn’t raise a child. His mother had died in child birth and his father had been both a drunk and a fugitive. He didn’t know how to be a parent. The only practise he had had was when Baelfire had been aboard his ship… and he had screwed that up quite successfully. 

When morning came, Killian lay in bed. He was utterly unwilling to get up and face the world. He was unsure if he had dreamed the Fairy visiting him or if it had actually happened. Now that the idea of being pregnant was there, he thought he could feel something moving inside him… or was that just wind. 

He curled up in a tighter ball, body trembling as his mind continued to sluggishly move through different possibilities. 

“Captain?” Smee called out. “You up yet?”

Killian couldn’t make his jaw move, couldn’t reply.

“Rise and shine, Captain.” Smee began to make his way down into his cabin. “Captain? Are you unwell?” 

The man shuffled over to him, face pulled into a concerned expression. Hand held out as though he wanted to test his temperature on his forehead.

“Go away.”

“Captain? Has something happened?”

“The Blue Fairy came.” He blurted out, then manfully resisted hiding his face back in his pillow.

“The Blue Fairy? What for?” Smee stepped back and focussed on him.

“I thought I was cursed.” Killian gritted his teeth, knowing he had to tell his crew and knowing Smee was the person to start with. “I’m not cursed. I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Smee’s eyes widened. “How is that possible?”

“I blame Neverland.” He growled, before turning to face the wall.

“I’ll go get you breakfast, shall I Captain? That must have b-been a shock so you rest.” 

Killian listened to Smee leave then sighed and rolled onto his back. He wondered how long it would be before his friend gathered himself enough to come back. He placed a hand on his belly, feeling the movements and hoping that the Blue Fairy was right; hoping that this was just a baby growing in him and not some form of monster. 

“So?” The Blue Fairy asked, hovering once more by his pillow. “Had time to think?”

“It was real.” Killian sighed as he watched the woman. “Damn.”

“Still pregnant, Captain Hook.”

“Hook, huh? You called me Killian last night.” He tried to give the Fairy a charming smile, but it barely made its way onto his face before fading away again.

“Killian then.” She gave him a gentle smile. “What do you know about how this happened?”

“Nothing for definite… but I have an idea.”

“Tell me.”

“It happened in Neverland. The place where things happen if only you can imagine them. I wonder who imagined this…”

“Neverland. The magic there is different to magic in any other realm.” 

“No kidding. Well, as I wandered through Neverland… again… I had an interesting encounter with dear Prince Charming.”

“Charming?” The Fairy lost her cool and spluttered for a moment. “What?”

“I think we were drugged by mushrooms. Do I need them to be present when I have this… child, or anything weird like that?”

“No. Or, I don’t think so. This has only happened a few times before, but this is the first time it’s resulted from events in Neverland.” 

“So, you can help?”

“I’ll see you in a few months. Don’t die, Captain Hook, I think this will be interesting.” 

She smiled and flew away again, but Killian dropped back down. Was she going to tell David? Would the man insist on taking this baby from him? Surely the Prince would want to raise his own child, especially considering he had missed the chance to raise his first child, Emma… especially considering how Snow White had been shouting about wanting another baby.

Or worse, what if Blue Fairy told David and he wanted nothing to do with the baby? Rejected it as something that didn’t match up with who he was… No. He hoped she didn’t tell him. He had his crew, he had his ship; he could have a life with no input from heroes who were obsessed with happy endings.

“Ready for some breakfast, Captain? Blackbeard has fresh fruit and one of the men went to get some bread.”

“Get the crew ready to set sail, Mr Smee. I want to get back to pirating on the seas.”

“Aye, Captain.” Smee gave him a happy grin, turning around and hurrying back up onto deck. 

Killian finally got out of bed, tugging off his cotton night clothes and slowly getting his leathers on. He stared at his belly as he fastened his vest over it; the idea of being pregnant still felt unreal. He had been raised in a world of magic, but it was not something that commoners often encountered. Magic was something for those with money, and the poor who were born with magic were whisked away before they had a chance to live with their poor families. 

He hadn’t really encountered magic until the King had sent him and his brother away on a journey to Neverland. 

He sometimes thought he could be very happy in a world with no magic. A world where the unexpected didn’t pop up out of thin air… He thought of Storybrooke, a world filled with both the familiar and the unfamiliar.

He supposed it could be nice to go there, to live a life where he wouldn’t end up back in Neverland, or attacked by pirates or mermaids, or the numerous other threats he encountered on an all too regular basis. He wondered if Emma Swan would let him stay there, if she would allow him and a child a second chance…or would this be a third chance? Surely she would be forgiving if there was a child involved.

He headed up onto deck and looked around the men. Some were familiar, most were not. All had sworn an oath to him of loyalty to him. He hoped they were honourable men who would not break their oaths, but he wouldn’t tell them about his child yet, not until he had to. 

“Mr Smee, is everyone aboard?”

“Aye Captain. We’re all here.”

“Prepare the ship to set sail bos’n and take in lines.”

“You heard the captain, let’s go.” Smee shouted, taking it upon himself to get the crew ready.

Killian ran his hands over the helm, eyes looking down at the directions scratched into the wood before him. Maybe a child here again would brighten things up.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue fluttered nervously by the pirate’s side as he flinched again. She didn’t say anything though, knowing what his answer would be. He didn’t want her to summon Smee, or David or anyone else who may offer comfort to him. She wanted to disapprove that he was doing this alone, wanted to tell him to get his head out of his own backside and accept help, wanted to tell him that he had friends who wouldn’t leave the moment they saw a glimmer of vulnerability.

But Hook was determined. His crew had been dropped off in a nearby town and she had taken him and his ship over to a small island, covered in a rich forest and teeming with wildlife. Hook had taken a glance at the beautiful view and simply asked whether or not people were there. When she had confirmed that it was void of human life, the pirate had settled back in the longboat as Blue used her magic to cut through the choppy waves. He wasn’t looking at her though, or at their destination; instead he kept his eyes on the bottom of the boat, his hand gripping the edge of the boat as his hook-free stump settled over his bump. 

When she had returned to find him struggling without his stump, she had been surprised. The man had weaponised his limb a long time ago, but had adapted to use his hook for everyday life, and as much as Blue wanted to say she had expected him to remove any risk to his child, the fact remained that she hadn’t. Even so, the fairy hadn’t commented on it. Hook’s discomfort was clear in the way she watched him rub over the stump every so often and as foolish as she thought he was in respect to his pregnancy, she wasn’t going to argue with him. 

She recalled his comment months ago on her calling him Killian, yet she had drifted back to referring to him by his moniker. She wasn’t entirely comfortable with him, too aware of his past to fully accept him and yet painfully aware that people should always have another chance. ‘If my brother commits an offense against me, how many times shall I forgive him?’ Her mind offered up the verse, the new wisdom of religion that she had encountered had settled within her deeply, and though the first curse had been broken and her life under it fractured, there was an understanding within the words that she embraced. ‘Not just seven times, but seventy seven.’ She wasn’t sure she trusted him, but she refused to hold a grudge against him.

“We’re here.” Blue stated, releasing the boat from her magic and fluttering higher up to watch the pirate as he clambered out. As he moved up the beach, Blue heard the knolling of a bell from the distant town across the water, no structures to muffle its melancholy cry. From her position in the air, she watched Hook shuffle slowly, as though taking the ringing to be a prescient warning that he heeded. 

“I need the privy.” Hook stated, his bold words and confident tone betrayed by the light blush that spread across his cheeks. Again, Blue said nothing in return, but as the Captain headed into the trees she waved her wand and whispered the words necessary to set off his labour. Taking a deep breath, Blue turned to face the channel of water between herself and Hook’s crew as she battled her nerves. It had been many years since she had been involved in a male birth and while she was confident she could get them through it, waiting to get started was making her anxious even though she was not overly fond of Hook and his pirating ways.

She could acknowledge her torn feelings in this matter. She had visited the Jolly Roger several times in the past few months, helping Hook’s crew prepare for the arrival of a child. Some of the men were hopeless and seemed barely able to understand that children needed help with things, others had had many children and were eager to have a small one abroad. Smee was worried about his captain, Hook seemed to switch between denial, anger and nervous anticipation that was tinged by self-doubt. 

For the most part, Blue had stuck to educating the men on how to look after a child, explaining as much as she thought they could take in at once. She had also discovered certain differences between the realm of the Enchanted Forest and the realm Hook and a portion of his men hailed from. Childhood in that world lasted until the ‘age of reason’, which she gathered was about 5 or 6 years; following that, children were considered old enough to work, to tax, to pay rent, to vote and so on. Her descriptions of children up to the age of 16 years had been met with confusion by those from the different culture, so she had simply left it alone. However, she had also been infusing the child with her own magic, ensuring it would grow and develop inside the Captain’s body.

Regardless, she mused as she heard Hook join her, they had to get the child out first.

Her eyes drifted to the stretch of fabric that had been pulled taut over Hook’s belly. The child had shifted low inside him and Blue had decided that now was the time. She had researched over the past few months with fairies and other beings who had witnessed male pregnancy and birth. Though none had originated in Neverland, her information on both that realm and the subject at hand suggested that the stagnant nature of the magic may prevent Hook from going into natural labour.

She also held concerns that the magic of Neverland had done what it did so naturally, and stopped the child forming with Hook from growing old. Would that stop it developing? She had been using her own magic to counter the effects, but the man’s stomach was still worryingly small. She could detect no fault with the child though, and they had past 45 weeks of pregnancy and it really was time.

“I feel disgusting.” He grumbled, before gasping slightly, both arms jumping up to wrap around his stomach. 

“Walk around a bit.” She said, making her voice a soothing as possible. “Has the child dropped?”

“Yes.” He hissed, glaring at her. It was difficult to tell in the baggy shirt he wore though. 

Nodding, Blue pulled out her wand and waved it again, casting a silent spell.

“What are you doing?” Hook growled. His eyes narrowed on her as the pain in his body suddenly increased.

“I’m sorry.” She claimed, and while she felt no remorse for her actions, perhaps she should have warned him. “The child is… I need to move things… out the way. Inside you, I mean.”

She felt awkward in a way she hadn’t since taking her place as head of the fairies. It was one thing to talk about pregnancy with a woman, or even a man she was friends with, but this was Hook… Seventy seven times, she reminded herself. Let the past go. She could explain that she was shifting his insides around to allow the child to come of out his rectum. After all, she’s have a good view of it soon enough. 

“There’s… something leaking out.” He said, a grimace settling over his red face.

“I’m going to take your trousers off.” She said, a pink tinge now in her own cheeks as she willed the material away. The shirt fell to the tops of his thighs, not quite long enough to hide his cock, but beyond a small glance, Blue wasn’t bothered; rather, she kept her eyes away. 

She instructed him to keep moving, to focus on breathing and not worry. She watched as water trickled down his leg, aware that they were going to be doing this alone. She could call in other fairies if she needed to, confident that once they got a move on, Hook wouldn’t care if someone other than herself saw him like this, but she rather wished he had some support as well. He was alone; no partner, no friends, no family. There was no one he trusted to have here. He had informed her that if anyone saw him like this, he would lose their respect and he couldn’t afford that. 

She pitied him.

“Oh, fuck. That hurts.” He gasped. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Legs no longer strong enough to hold him, Hook fell to the ground. Once on his knees and elbows, he retched.

“Deep breaths.” She cooed, growing in size so that she could support him. “Deep breaths.”

“What’s that?” He asked, fear evident in his tone as he tried to turn and look, but Blue held him firmly. 

“That’s… oh, the plug.” The bloody liquid was seeping out, but Blue kept Hook on his knees and elbows. Even if he could see from that position, it seemed to help the cramps that were wracking his body. 

“D-Do I want to ask?”

“It stops infection getting in.” she said softly, wondering if distraction was the way forward. 

“Not to stop the baby falling out?” Hook smirked at her briefly, before whimpering.

“Deep breaths. And you tell me, does it feel like your baby can just fall out?”

“You- Ah!” It was several moment before he looked up at her accusingly. “You have a sense of humour!”

“Perhaps.” But she frowned as he trembled again. “This is happening faster than I expected.”

“What is?” Those blue eyes focussed on her, the expression showing a fear she rather expected.

“Your baby’s on the way. Don’t worry. It’s not a problem. Lean up against this tree. Can you squat?” she forced her wings to beat calmly as she wrapped an arm around the man, not wanting him to realise how nervous she was. 

“No. I don’t know. Maybe.” He was sweating, eyes glistening slightly as he leaned heavily on her.

“Can you lean against it on your knees?” she wanted him upright so that gravity could help them. 

“Yeah.” He gasped out, dropping to his knees and falling against the trunk.

“Well done.” She murmured, encouragingly. 

She looked at an area of the pirate she had never expected to see, and almost gasped herself when she saw something there. Her first glimpse of the child.

“That’s it, Hook. Keep going.” She said, anxiety now making way for enthusiasm. 

“Killian.” He stated. 

“Killian.” She agreed, no longer feeling a need to distance herself from the man. “Next time, I want you to start pushing.”

“I have been!” He snarled at her. 

“Numerous little pushes.” She said, ignoring his tone. “Not one big one but several smaller ones.”

As he began to push, some blood seeped out, along with more water. Blue focussed her gaze on the child and willed more elasticity into his skin. 

“Come on, little one.” She coaxed. “You can do it. Wiggle out and see the world.”

Killian was screaming in pain, but Blue was loath to ease his pain. She didn’t want to risk harming the child and her magic was tied into her emotions, which were not as calm as she wanted them to be. Finally, the child began to emerge, the dark hair matted with blood.

“Keep going, Killian. You are nearly there. Keep going.”

Her hands reached out as the head came out, the features on the child’s face seemed small and delicate, but she waited as the body was born. Her hands outstretched. 

Once the boy had fully emerged, the fairy checked him over as she rubbed him down. His head was slightly pointed, and it was proportionally larger than an adult’s head, but her heart soared as a pathetic little cry emerged from his lips. He was dear. Using her magic, she snipped the cord and then swaddled the child in a blanket.

“Want to see your little boy?” she asked, warmth permeating every pore of her body.

“Yes.” Killian replied as he released the tree from his tight grasp and slumped against it. 

“Here.” She whispered, placing the squawking bundle in his mother’s arms.

“Oh my.” Killian muttered, and Blue froze as she watched the transformation. The man’s whole face lit up, changing it from the pale, thin face of an exhausted man into something more handsome than she had ever seen. Finally, Blue thought, finally Killian was glowing the way parents were supposed to. 

“Ready for the next bit?” She asked, shifted down to prepare for the placenta. 

“He’s gorgeous.” Killian sighed, eyes drinking in the sight of his son. 

“Come on. Last bit.”

“Oh!” the pirate yelped, eyes widening in surprise.

“I suppose you forgot.” Blue frowned, unhappy that her warnings had gone unnoticed, but now wasn’t the time. She took care of the puddle of blood that formed as Killian struggled to take his eyes away from the boy. Now, she felt confident in relieving his pain.

Killian was pale, and although his face was a picture of joy, she rather suspected he needed rest. She wasn’t about to separate him from the boy though, and opted to simply cast another spell on him to help strengthen him and accelerate healing, before settling into motion the movement of his insides.

“His hair is so soft.” Killian whispered, still absorbed in learning his new child. “It’s really fine.”

Blue smiled, watching the man. Her heart ached for David though, knowing he never had this chance with Emma, nor did Snow… But this wasn’t Snow’s child. This boy came from both Killian and David. 

She wondered if she should have informed the man of his new son, surely he would have wanted to see this… But Killian had refused every time the subject had been raised. Privately, she understood his fear. Killian was an outlaw whereas David was a prince. If he wanted the child, it would be no struggle to throw Killian in jail to get what he wanted, and the true love he shared with Snow would no doubt lead to the Charming couple raising the child as their own…. Along with their own.

She hadn’t told Killian, but the Charming family had a baby of their own on the way. While Blue hadn’t seen it herself, she trusted Grumpy. Wrapping her arms around her body, she glanced back at the pirate, who was gently cooing over the boy. His face so smitten that it hurt to see. She didn’t like keeping secrets, but she was unsure whether or not Killian and David shared a connection from their time in Neverland. So she had put off telling him; she had convinced herself it was only until she had seen Snow’s swollen belly herself and confirmed it… but truthfully, it was until she had figured something out. 

She had never struggled with such indecision and it was tearing her apart. It was simple, help the heroes and rally against the villains, but the villains were no longer so simple and a new born baby was potential, neither one nor the other yet. She didn’t know what to do, so she kept putting the decision off… and now she would have to leave one of the other fairies to check in on mother and child.

She took a deep, calming breath and turned to look at Killian and noticed his eyes dipping. 

“Time to return you to the crew, I think.” She decided, drifting over to take the child. “Have you chosen a name?”

“Not yet. I have an idea, but… not yet.” 

“Baby Jones for now then.” She said, looking down into the ruddy face. “Come.”

But Killian’s eyes had closed and his head was slumped against his chest.

“I suppose I can carry you,” she murmured with a smile, “just this once.”

And with her magic, carried him back to the long boat and then into his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I may have spent some time looking up famous pirates and those linked to Blackbeard this evening. I also decided to look to my favourite Disney movie for the name of Baby Jones. Some editing has been done to try and cover the editions that have been made to Killian's background.

Killian stared at the scrunched up face of his slumbering son, finding himself once more curious about the boy. Liam Jones was as far as he had gotten in naming the boy, but Liam was to be a middle name and Jones his surname. 

As far as first names went, Killian was struggling to settle on one. He had wanted to call the boy David, after the Prince. The thought of returning to the Enchanted Forest at some point in the future with a David Jones in tow was tempting as far as making the Charming family wonder went. He rather wanted the prince to be aware he had made a difference to Killian’s life in Neverland, but he didn’t want David to know. He didn’t want to risk losing his son.

It was a baseless fear, he was sure but one he couldn’t seem to send into the depths of nonsense. It kept coming back to him whenever he let his mind wander, whenever he slept… he suspected he was losing more sleep to nightmares than to his son’s need to feed with what felt like each turn of an hourglass. He was firm in telling himself that Prince Charming knew what it was like to miss out on seeing his child grow up; that someone with the moniker ‘Charming’ would not force him apart from his son.

But was it bad that he didn’t want some kind of compromise of living in the palace, leaving behind the Jolly Roger; because his son would win out over his beloved ship, despite his claims to being a pirate. He had been miserable without the ship, and while he did loathe to admit it, Smee was right when he said she was just a ship… at least in comparison with the child he had helped to create. 

Of course, once he had thought about it, he had realised he couldn’t name the boy after his father. It was asking for trouble sailing with someone named Davey Jones. 

So his mind had drifted to his best friend, Thomas. They had grown up together and had both gone into sailing, though Killian had joined the navy, whereas Thomas had gone off to explore new worlds. Killian often wondered how different things would have been if they had both gone to the academy and joined the navy together. But the academy had cost money that Liam had provided and neither had dared ask Liam to pay a second time. The academy was in the city where they lived so at least they hadn’t been separated. 

Now, he looked at the boy and thought about Thomas, with his red hair, bright smile and clumsy ways. Did he want to name his son before he knew what the child’s personality? What if he had none of the same traits as Thomas, what if he ended up more like someone else? Or were you supposed to name a child after someone you wanted them to emulate? He wished he had asked someone about how to name children…

Thomas had been honest, cheerful… painfully good. Loyal… 

“Thomas Liam Jones.” He tried it out, softly. 

“You’ve named him, Captain?” Smee asked, a grin spreading quickly across his face.

“Does he look like a Thomas, do you think?” Killian asked, twisting slightly to look at his friend.

“I… guess so? How do you tell?” Smee frowned as he gazed at the boy.

“I think he does, Captain.” Jim spoke up from the helm, the older man grinning as he looked over at them. 

“Thomas…” he muttered. “Yep, that’s it mate. Thomas Liam Jones.”

“I’ll let the men know.” Smee said, the chirper tone of his voice reflecting his joy as he hurried down the steps from the poop deck. 

“You do that, mate.” He muttered, watching Thomas’s face twitch as he stirred. Maybe the boy would just be awake for a while without crying…

But the lips started moving in the now familiar sucking motion and Killian sighed, picking himself up before the child distressed himself at the lack of food. The bottles they fed Thomas out of were made of a material Killian had not encountered before, plastic – according to Smee and there was a nipple on the end of it. The formula was provided by the fairies, a pink fairy still visiting every few days as she had been for the past two weeks. 

\------

“Captain Hook.” The smirking face of Benjamin Hornigold was something Killian could have done without seeing.

“Hornigold.” Killian scowled at the pirate hunter as he sat beside him in the tavern. It had been just over two months since the boy had been born, and the pirate was shattered. While the pains caused by his inside settling back into proper position had eased off, his son still couldn’t go a full night without feeding at least twice. He had wanted to sit in a tavern, drink, relax and not fight.

“How’s the life of my favourite pirate?” The man sneered at him, eyes flickering downwards to the sling that secured Thomas against Killian.

“Favourite? I’m sure Blackbeard will be devastated. Or have our positions switched because he sank the Revenge? Or Captain Vane, I’m sure he loves your attention.”

“Edward sank my ship? That Bilge-rat!” he snarled, his expression as violent as it had been in the days when he had been a pirate and Blackbeard’s captain; back before he had turned traitor and become a pirate hunter for a King. 

“You’d know that, mate, if you ever bothered to hunt him.” Killian rolled his eyes, rocking slightly as Thomas began whimper.

“Come now, it’s not like I’ve hunted you in a while. Don’t argue with me choices.” Hornigold’s deep voice took on an edge.

“You’ve been in the wrong realm, mate. I assume you didn’t hunt me cos I wasn’t here. You aren’t that thick, right?” Killian spoke up before he could stop himself.

“Why bother? I heard rumours you’d left piracy and from here I see no evidence otherwise.” Hornigold sat back, a smug look on his face as he looked pointedly at Thomas. 

“Still keeping up your desperate search for Vane?” Killian asked, one hand covering his son’s head protectively.

“I think I’ll make a detour to hand you over.” He said, leaning forwards threateningly.

“I’d ask dear Edward where his chum is.” The pirate stated, trying to appear calm at his heart thundered and he forced himself to not grip Thomas in his fear. “I hear they are partying without you these days.”

“Tough shit.” The man sneered, getting to his feet, hand going to the hilt of his sword.

Killian jumped up, drawing his cutlass and backing away.

“Don’t be a fool. You don’t want that scamp to get hurt.”

“He’s not the one who will come out injured.” Killian glared, blocking a swing and parrying. 

“Is it a win if you escape but your little nipper is… fatally injured?” the man swung again, putting his weight behind it, but this time the few semi-sober and still conscious members of his crew responded. 

Harold roared, before throwing himself at Hornigold. Killian thrust his cutlass at the hunter, trying to knock his sword out the way. While it didn’t work as such, at least Harold didn’t end up impaled. 

“Get out of ‘ere, Cap’n!” growled Dan as he staggered to his feet.

“Aye.” And he did. The men were three sheets to the wind and Killian left them behind to defend their captain and his boy. 

As he disappeared into the grimy, fetid streets, he recalled his conversation with Regina about happy endings. This time, he decided he could cope with it being untrue so long as Thomas got a happy ending. He didn’t need a happy ending, but he could be content if the boy got one. 

He didn’t head back to the Jolly Roger yet though, aware that Hornigold would be making his way there unless the crew sent him off to feed the fishes. Instead, he walked further into the town, past the village green and towards the river. 

“Captain Jones?” 

Arthur and Peter made their way over to Killian. Their young faces showed a concern that aged them… probably to a more appropriate age. The two had been Lost Boys, but had found Hook again in their return to the Enchanted Forest and chosen to join him. They hadn’t been the only ones. About a dozen of the boys had stuck around, determined to cling to something familiar. 

He rather liked the lads calling him Jones though, it was good to have the reminder that he could be something other than scum. He liked the reminder that he was a man of honour. Of course, now that he had a son, perhaps he could have kept the younger children aboard, as opposed to refusing them. Those who were aged over 12 or so had been allowed to join his crew.

Not that many of the lads were under 12. They, like him, were old men in young bodies. Maybe even they would be unable to age, in the same way Killian’s body had stopped.

“What is it?” he snapped out, still tense after sparring the pirate hunter. 

“Nothing, sir.” Peter muttered, dropping his eyes. Leaving Pan and Neverland had crushed the confidence of some of them, but the pirate didn’t know how to reverse that, so he didn’t try.

“If you need something, speak up.” He told them shortly. 

“You didn’t take a bottle with you for Thomas, Captain.” Arthur spoke up, reaching into his satchel to hand one over.

“Thanks, lad.” Killian replied softly. 

“Are you returning to the ship?” Arthur asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Not till morning.” He answered. “Here. Take Thomas back to Smee.”

He acted confident as he put his son in Arthur’s possession, but his heart thumped loudly and his stomach jerked painfully as he watched Arthur cradle Thomas and Peter take back the bottle. The lads bid him farewell, but Killian sighed and sat on the ground. He had to think a plan to keep the hunter away. Perhaps he could figure out Vane’s locations; after all, Hornigold was half obsessed with finding the man who had become close friends with Blackbeard… Perhaps he was jealous. 

No. Sitting around was no way to get anything done. He rubbed his heavy eyes, not caring that he was smudging his kohl. He had to get back to the tavern and figure out what was happening there.

\------

“Captain?” Jim called out as Killian staggered up the gangplank. 

“Aye?” He wanted to check on his son and then sleep.

“Something’s come for you.”

“What?” Fight or flight energy surged through Killian as his eyes swung around, half expecting Hornigold to step out. He hadn’t been in the tavern when Killian had returned, and the men he had left fighting had been asleep.

Jim pointed to the helm, where a bird sat on the scratches that had been there since Baelfire’s time aboard. It looked at him with far more intelligence than a bird ought to display. 

“Come here, you little bugger.” The Captain grumbled as he dragged his feet over and untied both the message and the bottle from the bird.

“Who’s it from?” Jim asked, leaning against the wheel. 

“The Charmings, I would assume.” He unfurled the note and read it over. “Weigh anchor. We need to leave.”

“Captain? Half the men are still at port. We barely have enough to sail with.”

“We have enough, and the Lost Boys are learning. Smee is aboard with Thomas, yes?”

“Aye.”

“Then quit the belly aching and let’s go!” He raised his eyes to the horizon, visible only by the bright glow of the moon. “There’s a curse coming.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What is it that’s put such wind in your sails, Captain?” Smee asked, watching as the man held his swaddled son close to his chest in a protective manner. “Have we run afoul of someone?”

“Captain Hornigold, as luck would have it.” Killian kept his eyes focussed on the horizon. “But that isn’t the problem.”

“Is it about the note sent by Snow White, Captain?” Smee wrung his hands together, eyes concerned as he wondered what had put such determination in his friend. 

“Aye. How did you know… I suppose the bird gave it away. There is a curse coming. We need to outrun it.” The man standing before him once again was Captain Hook, the confident pirate who sailed without fear. The transformation was bizarre, as though it was the lack of a purpose that had been holding him back, not the lack of a ship… or the lack of the lover who had gotten him into this mess.

Not that the lover was a terrible mystery. The captain had stated that he blamed Neverland, therefore the _act_ had to have occurred in that blasted place. He was confident none of the Lost Boys were to blame. They had been around a long time, but their bodies were only just reaching full maturity. Besides which, he doubted the captain would have extended an invitation to all of them if one had forced themselves on him. 

So, the Lost Boys were out. Henry was also too young, and had been the focus of their search, so he was out. If it had been Pan, he suspected Hook would have spoken about it. The man acted strong in front of the crew, and for the most part he was, but Smee had had to listen to the traumas Pan had inflicted upon the pirate captain on various occasions, when Hook couldn’t bottle it all up. 

The same could be said for Rumpelstiltskin, if something had occurred between them, Smee would know. Furthermore, Smee was aware of the Dark One’s affection for Belle, was aware that the affection was returned. While perhaps fucking Hook could be considered fitting revenge for stealing away with Milah, Smee was confident there were lines even the Dark One would not cross while engaged in a romance with Belle. After all, she was a wonderful woman; Smee had been friends with Belle, the kind woman helping him out on more than one occasion while he had shivered on the streets of Storybrooke. Kind to people and animals alike. She would not tolerate such an act, even against a man who had threatened her.

That left Prince Charming, David Nolan. The husband of Snow White. It was no surprise really. Smee had seen the looks he had given the pirate, lust filled glances flitting across deck on the journey over. The looks had been more subdued, tinged with some emotion Smee had been unable to identify on the way back. Regret? For what had clearly occurred between Hook and the prince? Smee hoped not, for his captain’s sake. A sadness? Wistfulness? No, he was aware it hadn’t been a positive emotion, but beyond that the man struggled. 

Apparently, the wonderful Prince Charming hadn’t told his wife that something had happened, if she was willing to send a message to the pirate to warn him about this next curse that was swooping down upon the Enchanted Forest. 

“Once we’ve escaped, Captain, what’s the plan?” Smee inquired, confident that they would escape.

“Play our part in helping break this curse.”

“Why?” Smee asked, before flinching at the glare his captain bestowed upon him. “I’m sorry, Captain, but I don’t understand why you want to break the curse.”

“There is only a small portion of the Enchanted Forest that is unaffected by this bloody thing, mate. Last time, things here went to Hell and I don’t fancy running into ogres that are exploring the soon to be unoccupied land. It’ll mean more ships at sea with warriors intent on slaying the creatures.”

The snarl in Hook’s voice kept Smee from questioning him again. Instead, he looked to the rising sun and wondered what would happened once they reached Andalasia. 

\------

Outrunning the curse was far more difficult than it would have been with a full complement. As old as the Lost Boys really were, they had mostly never sailed and they were now only reaching the age of maturity (a word that seemed quite ironic at this moment), when they were convinced they could puzzle everything out without asking for direction. Even worse, a number of the remaining crew had been with him during his extended stay in Neverland, and so resented the acceptance of the boys that they were expected to display. It didn’t make for smooth sailing.

However, waiting for his crew to return would have taken too long; even if they had been aboard, he would have had to dump some of them because he needed all the speed he could get. Then again, while he would like to say the smoke engulfed the sky inches shy of them, the truth was they saw the smoke of the curse, but it was likely a mile at least from their position. 

Andalasia, he acknowledged as he dismissed his crew, was his least favourite place to be. Whoever had been responsible for naming this place had been ingesting something far more potent than rum when they came up with the Valley of Contentment, the Sea of Serenity and the Meadows of Joy. 

Regardless, it was through the Meadows of Joy that Killian trundled, still more than a handful of his crew following. He had to find out if anyone in this land had a magic bean he could use. If the curse had taken the Enchanted Forest residents back to Storybrooke, then travel between lands would once again be possible. He had several sacks filled with doubloons to trade, or he could sell his ship to some unlucky merchant (as there was no chance he would not return for her) to get the money. 

As they reached the edge of the meadow, Killian looked into the Murmuring Forest. There were trolls in here, he remembered. Less vicious than their Northern Kinsfolk, the ogres that sought to dominate the Enchanted Forest, but that was like comparing the Sturdy Mountain to Mount Procerus in height; there may be some difference if you bother to measure, but you still have a fair fucking climb ahead of you at the foot of either one.

He hated this land, with its sweet smelling grass and the plant spores that made his head spin. It was difficult to get things done here, which was possibly the only reason no one had ever successfully invaded it. Only someone truly evil to hold onto their malevolence here. 

As the seven men (and one child) headed off into the forest, they were silent. The trees rustled, the brook hummed and the men twitched in a fear they did not quite understand. 

Of course, that fear turned out to be a fear of the troll that stood before them. A scramble to escape left Smee last, and Killian hesitated for only a moment, before turning and helping the man back to his feet from where he had fallen. Too much time with Heroes, obviously. Their ways were infecting him. 

“I going to eat you.” The beast yelled as he plucked Killian up by his coat. 

“No!” he yelped, wishing desperately Thomas wasn’t attached to his chest with the sling, as Smee could have taken the boy and ran otherwise. As it was, he wrapped his arms around his son and tried to appear as unthreatening as possible… not that that was difficult as he hung, his arms uncomfortable in the fabric as it held his body weight.

“I hungry.” Replied the troll, giving an unapologetic shrug.

“You wanna eat him? You’ll have to take on me.” Killian recognised Arthur’s voice, and would have cringed at the words had he not been the one captive. 

“And me!” yelled a higher voice that had to be Gilbert. 

“I’m not leaving without the captain.” Smee spoke up. And this sentiment was echoed by the remaining three men. 

“Ow!” yelped the ogre, as someone must have drawn their sword and struck him. Killian was placed high in a tree for safekeeping as the beast turned his attention to the small creatures that snapped at his feet. 

One was kicked away, his body instantly crumpling into an unmoving heap. Another struck from behind, and when the troll turned Smee dug a dagger into his foot, causing the troll to cry out and hop in pain. The vibrations knocked the men off their feet, Jim was quick to kneel up and throw his weight behind his next attack.

The troll screamed in rage and pain as his toe was lopped off. Jim cried out in agony as the weight of the troll’s leg came crashing onto him. The troll had fallen, his attention on grasping at the injury rather than the men would had caused it.

Arthur crept forward, nimbly jumping out the way of flailing body parts and he pushed his sabre into the chest of the creature. It took several hard shoves to get the full blade in, and it was sheer luck that allowed him to avoid the desperate swats of the large, yellow hand.

“Fine work, my dear men.” A bright cry echoed out behind them. 

A handsome man with full lips and floppy hair strode towards them, his arms outstretched. 

“Not many in this land are willing to take on a troll.”

“Right. Thanks.” Arthur nodded his head, awkwardly scrambling away before he could be praised again. “We need to get Captain Jones down.”

“Your Captain?” the man squinted up into the branches. “I assume the troll picked you as his prize.”

“He wanted to eat me, mate. When I think about being taken as a prize and eaten, I suspect my ideas are a tad different to his.” Killian grumbled, still climbing back down the tree.

“I’m… sure?” the man gave him a puzzled look before turning back to them. “As King of this land, I shall grant you a boon in exchange for the assistance you have provided. You simply have to ask.”

“Can you help us get a bean then?” asked Arthur, as the King was staring at him expectantly. “We need to head to another realm.”

“Indeed? I have a well, but that only leads to one place. Tell me more about these beans. I have heard of them, but never seen one.”

“Umm… they’re small? I dunno. I never saw the bean used to move us from Neverland and it was Pan’s shadow that took me there in the first place.”

“Neverland?”

As the two chattered away in front, Killian fed Thomas the bottle that Peter had handed over. Peter was one of the older boys that had joined his crew, and he had a mindfulness about him that Killian appreciated. Peter himself was now helping Joseph to carry Jim as they limped along behind the King. 

“Nancy, my Queen?” the King called out in a clear, affectionate voice.

“I thought you were out hunting trolls.” A woman walked slowly over to them, a smirk on her lips as she took in the band of men behind her husband. 

“I was. I came across these valorous men who had just slain a troll and I found they wish to cross into another world.”

“They want to use the well?” she asked, flicking a lock of hair out of her face.

“No. We seek a magic bean to cross realms.” Killian replied. 

“Like Jack and the Beanstalk?”

“So you’ve heard of him.” Killian muttered darkly, thinking of the woman who had made travels to other worlds so difficult. 

“With the golden harp, and the golden goose that lays golden eyes. Fe Fi Fo Fum.” She rolled her eyes, but something clicked in Killian’s brain.

“You aren’t from this realm, are you? Your version sounds like the one Emma Swan told me when we climbed a beanstalk, with a poor, honest boy who was just trying to save his mother… and something about a cow.” He hadn’t been paying perfect attention, but the ridiculousness of the story had kept it in his memory. 

“Exactly. He sold his cow for some magic beans, and then took things to save his mother from poverty.”

“She was a bitch and I have no moral high ground to argue about theft. Regardless, we need beans to get to… Maine? New York? I’m not sure. The note didn’t say where she would be. We’ll need a locator spell to find her.”

“Why not use the internet?” Queen Nancy asked, her dark eyebrow arched curiously. 

“What’s that?”

“Don’t worry. We can use the well. I bet the magic hasn’t worn off yet.” They were led over to a waterfall. It was a quaint picture with the water flowing down into a hole and apparently off to join a nearby river. There was a bucket attached to a pulley system by a fence, and a gap in the fencing near the middle.

Apparently, the Queen had a sadistic streak as she pushed them all off a ledge by the waterfall and into the water below.


	8. Chapter 8

New York was as horrible as Killian remembered it being the first time around. It was raining when they arrived, but still as busy as it had been with people milling about staring at the small boxes that seemed to be a reverent part of this realm’s culture. When asked, Nancy claimed they were for communication, and certain aspects of them worked incredibly well in Andalasia, but Killian had his doubts. Even people who seemed to walk in step with each focussed devoutly on their own boxes, not speaking to the other person… but he acknowledged that he had no information on what their God demanded of them, and he shouldn’t make assumptions. If they were forbidden from engaging in normal communication with each other at certain times, then their God was less demanding than the one Killian had grown up with, who had demanded great sacrifices from certain mages.

Regardless, the dark haired woman led them through the streets of New York. She was confident in her steps while Killian and his crew struggled to keep up. 

“Yeah… some of you are going to have to wait here.” She said, stopping at the entrance to a building as large as the trees in Neverland, stretching up into the sky.

“I’ll go.” Killian said, sending a stern frown at his men, who had begun to discuss the matter. “Mr. Smee can keep an eye on my band of men here.” He was aware Smee had lived as a homeless man when Storybrooke had been cursed to be a regular town in this realm. Surely, he could cope with standing outside while Killian and Thomas went inside with Queen Nancy.

“Aye, Captain.” Smee nodded, and the men echoed his response.

Once inside, the Joneses and Nancy entered an elevator far smaller than the one that went down from Storybrooke’s library. However, rather than leading out into tunnels or an underground lair, this lead into a bright room with glass for walls and a woman stood behind a desk.

“Nancy.” She said cheerfully, in an informal cry to the Queen. “You look wonderful, my dear!”

As the woman drifted out from behind the desk, Killian could see her pregnant belly. He clutched his son closer, wondering if she was a mage that would help them find Swan. 

“We’re just here to use your computers and your phone.” The Queen said with a smile.

“Of course. Help yourself. Oh, did I tell you what Morgan did the other day?” As Nancy sat down, Giselle fluttered around behind her, chattering happily. 

“What was her full name?” Nancy asked over her friend.

“Emma Swan.” He replied.

“And her job?”

“Something to do with bondage? Bonds?” He wasn’t entirely sure. “Something to do with chasing people?”

“So a bounty hunter? Maybe a PI? Oh, maybe a bails bond person.” Nancy muttered as she stared at the box before her with as much focus as others did their smaller idols. “There’s a few Emma Swans. As long her number isn’t private then it may be one of these.”

“Right.” Killian said with enthusiasm, rocking Thomas as he began to stir. “How does that help?”

“We phone the numbers. If you recognise her, then you sing from your heart and she will recognise true love and you will be reunited.” Giselle piped up from the other side of the room, where some birds were helping her cut up fabric.

“Don’t mind her.” Nancy interrupted before the woman could say anything else, her dark eyes glancing to his child. “But, yeah. We’re phoning the numbers. When you here the right voice, we know which Emma Swan you are looking for and we can go talk to her.”

“No singing?” He checked, thinking desperately of the rum he hadn’t drank in some time… and the flask that was still aboard the Jolly Roger.

“Not unless you feel the need.” She said, pulling yet another black box towards her. This one Killian did recognise, as he had seen Swan using one during his time in the brig at Storybrooke.

The process took longer than he had expected. Two of the women had heard him talking and decided they were his Emma Swan, even though Miss Charming would be unable to recognise him. One had shouted something about not wanting to buy anything before hanging up. Another two hadn’t answered at all, but the final one had answered with a sigh he recognised. 

“Swan!” he exclaimed, spirits brightening as he heard her voice.

“Yes?” she said, sounding suspicious. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“Who is this?”

“My name is Killian Jones. You probably don’t remember me, but we met some time ago. I need to see you.”

“Stay away from me. Don’t call this number again.” So naturally, he got Nancy to call her again, but it was unsuccessful.

“Come now, I need to speak with her.”

“You probably came across as a stalker. I don’t blame her for blocking this number.”

“You said we could find her.”

“We have an address, but it won’t help things if she had you arrested.”

“Take me to where we need to be.” 

He was determined. He hadn’t gotten this far to fail. David and Snow White would not have asked him for help if they weren’t desperate. Well, that or the damage done to his reputation was far worse than he had feared; he was hoping for desperate.

The walk through the city was bizarre. The streets were crowded, but Nancy slipped between the people as a ship slipped through a calm sea. Killian tried to keep his eyes focussed on her but the cries of his men called his attention away from her as they battled to keep up. He stopped. He’d rather keep everyone together and just lose Nancy. She could make her way back but he didn’t want to hunt out each of his men individually. He didn’t know where the tide of people would take them.

“Where’s Joseph?” He asked, once most of them were together. Around them, the flow of people was no longer so smooth and there was some grumbling about their position in the pathway, but he didn’t care.

“Over there. Staring at the bright lights.” Jim pointed to the man, who had stopped in front of yet another box, this one displaying photos of a slender woman in different clothing that was bright and cheerful, with writing surrounding it.

“Pull him away. Don’t let it ensnare him.” He spoke up quickly. He had seen what these boxes did to people and he didn’t want his remaining crew to suffer any ill effects. Who knew what withdrawal from these boxes could do.

“Guys?” Nancy was making her way over to them. “Come on. We’ll head into the park. It’s less crowded in there at the moment.”

It was a most green Killian had seen since coming here, and it soothed him in an unexpected way. The odd mixture of grey with the bright lights on top was disconcerting. He was aware he was in a strange realm, but he had forgotten how alien this city felt to him. He shut his eyes for a moment, rocking his son and imagining the Jolly Roger. 

Thomas always slept better when he was rocking. Killian too, probably due to his having adapted to life at sea. He thought of his cabin, where he felt safe, no matter where he was in any realm. For so long, the Jolly Roger had been his home. Since retrieving her from Blackbeard, he had sworn to do everything to keep from being separated from her.

He couldn’t wait to return to her. 

Once he had broken this curse. Perhaps he should let Thomas meet his father… He could remember Emma complaining at Granny’s about the struggles she had encountered in lying to Henry about who his father was, about her desperation to keep Baelfire away from his son. He wondered if it was wise…

And then he was wrenched out of his thoughts by someone walking into his back. 

“I’m sorry.” The cracked voice of an adolescent rang out, and Killian turned around.

“Oh!” He said, and stared for a moment into the face of Henry Mills. “No worries, mate. You wouldn’t happen to know where a fellow who is… a little hard up for money may stay a night or two?”

He was determined to talk to the boy for a moment, needing to speak with his mother but unsure how to go about it. Thankfully, his men stayed back with he spoke to Henry.

“I’m not really sure, sorry. You could try looking on the internet mister…” the boy trailed off and looked expectantly at him.

“Oh, Jones. Killian Jones.” He said, not that he planned to stay anywhere but where Nancy told him to, but he was hoping inspiration would strike him.

“Henry Swan.” The boy replied politely. 

“Swan?” Killian asked, before he could help himself. 

“Yes. Why?” The suspicious look was one he had seen on Emma so many times, it was one he had seen on David while they had trekked through Neverland. He decided to trust that the blood of Heroes truly flowed through his veins. 

“I’m looking for a woman called Emma Swan. I got a message from someone who might be her parents saying that they needed help.”

“My mom doesn’t know her parents.” Henry replied, but curiosity was now burning in his eyes. 

“Aye, mate. And they know they’ve missed out on everything, but from what I hear, circumstances were… desperate.” He looked at the boy and a phrase he had heard around the Charmings occurred to him. “They wanted to give her the best chance in life that they could.”

He could see some emotion stirring in the boy, a belief that had not been erased by the spell the Evil Queen had cast.

“I’m not sure what is happening to them now, because their note was short, but they desperately need Emma.”

Before Henry could reply a shrill tone permeated the air, and Henry pulled out a small box.

“Hey, mom.” A smile twitched at his lips as he held the box to the side of his face in a now familiar motion. “No, I’m on my way back. I ran into someone who needed some help. No, I’m still talking to him.”

At that moment, Thomas began to cry, hungry again as he hadn’t been fed in several hours. Killian hushed him, no longer listening to Henry’s conversation. His eyes glanced over to his men, who were now settled on benches and chattering together. Nancy was nowhere to be seen, but Killian supposed she would return. She was confident in this world. 

The crying seemed to be heard by both Peter and Arthur, who both looked up. Arthur jumped to his feet and hurried over, handing over the whole satchel before scurrying back. He seemed to have cottoned onto Killian’s plan: let the boy believe he was here, alone and in need of help.

A quick search through the bag and Thomas was soon suckling hungrily at his bottle. 

“Hey. So… Mom won’t let me help you.” Henry actually looked upset by this, but he looked determined. “Is there any way I can help you?”

“Aye, laddie. Take your mother here.” He pulled out the note and recited the address to Henry. The boy then took the note from him and held his box over it for a moment.

“It’s easier to take a photo.” He said with a shrug when Killian gave him a confused glance. “Do you have a cell so I can tell you when we’ve been there?” 

“A cell?” asked Killian, confused. He had already told the boy he had no place to stay. “Let’s just meet here tomorrow evening.”

“I don’t know when we’ll be back.”

“I have no other pressing engagements. I’ll wait here every evening until you return.” Or he gave this up as a fool’s errand and went to speak with Emma himself. But it would sound better coming from the lad.

“Well… okay then? I have pocket money from doing chores, I probably have a enough so you can stay somewhere.” The boy took an eager step forward. Apparently having a child called for pity, but he had decided to trust Nancy. 

“I’m not going to take your hard earned wages, lad. Don’t worry about us.”

Henry shifted uncertainly for a moment, Hero blood apparently objecting to his next actions, but he did manage to turn around and head into one of the tall buildings.

“How’d that go, Captain?” Smee was the first over to him.

“He’s going to talk to Swan for us. I’m to be here tomorrow evening to see how his task has gone.”

“You think he’ll manage it?” Smee asked as they headed over to the men. 

“Aye. Better than I could. She trusts him."

“She trusted you too, Captain, in the end.” Smee looked earnestly at him, quickly understanding the problem.

“She did. But the Evil Queen erased all that.”

“And you lost a friend.”

“No need to be so dramatic, Mr Smee. Now, where has our Andalasian Queen gone?”

“You mean you’re ready to head off now?” Nancy’s voice was bored, but she was smirking. “Come on then. Giselle has put some bedding out in her shop. You can sleep there and I’ll get you in the morning.”

\------

“You.” Emma Swan was marching through the park, her face as dark and thunderous as the most dangerous squall. “Where did that camera come from?”

Behind her, Henry was shifting awkwardly. It was the next evening and apparently, they had already been to the address Snow White and David had given them.

“Excuse me, love?” He asked politely.

“You gave Henry that address. Why? How did it get there?” She snarled, vicious in her anger.

“Here, he’s all clean now, Captain.” Whispered Gilbert as he crouched down next to the bench Killian was on to give Thomas back.

“Thanks, mate.” He said softly, running a hand over the soft hair. Gilbert stood and smiled at Emma before he headed off. Something, perhaps Gilbert or Thomas, softened Emma a touch. She sat on the bench beside him.

“You phoned me the other day, then you're hanging around in the park near where I live and talking to my son. Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the cops and have you arrested.”

“I’ve not done anything!” he cried, sure that Nancy would have told him if he needed to be careful. She had already listed various offences to watch out for during their time here. 

“What have you been saying to Henry about my parents?” her glare was still fierce, but Killian felt relieved to have a chance to talk to her. Much easier than having the boy as a messenger.

“That they need help.” 

“How do you know who my parents are? I was abandoned by the side of a road.”

“It’s complicated. But you weren’t abandoned. Your parents are in great danger. Go to them.” He took a deep breath, trying to think of a good explanation or something else to say, but she moved on.

“How do you know Neal?”

“N-Neal? I met him when he was younger.”

“Did you know that was his home?” 

“I… No.” He supposed the Charmings had asked Neal for his address before the curse had struck in the Enchanted Forest, but he had no idea why they would tell him to take Emma there. “Really, love. I’m just trying to help.”

He wondered when it would be a good time to give Emma the potion.

“I know you have questions.” He started, deciding to just go for it. “But…it’ll all make more sense if you drink this.” 

Shifting Thomas to settle in his left, Killian shifted about until he could pull out the bottle.

“Accept the blue drink from a creepy looking man I’ve just met. Sure.” She gave him a flat look.

“You saw what was on that camera. Take a chance. Have the blue drink and things will make more sense.” He said, pleading now. He was tired and desperate to head home, but he had agreed to break this curse, so he would see this through.

“I feel like I’m in the Matrix.” She muttered, but Killian paid no mind to her odd words, instead shifting his attention down to his sleeping son. 

Emma pulled out a paper package and began to shift through the pictures it contained. Her face was perplexed.

“I got these developed in the fast booth, so the quality isn’t great, but it’s what’s on them that doesn’t make sense. I’ve never been to a town called Storybrooke. Apart from me, Henry and Neal, I don’t know any of the people in these photos.” She pulled out a photo of Henry and Regina. “Who is this woman? She’s with Henry in so many of the photos and I don’t know her!”

“You know something is wrong.” He said. “You know something doesn’t add up.”

“How could I forget all this? That’s what I came to ask. Did you plant that camera there? Did you Photoshop the pictures? What is going on?!” She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, and Killian longed for the words to comfort her. They had been friends once, and he desperately hoped he could do this. 

“You forgot them because your world here is based on lies.” He answered, tackling the easiest of her questions. 

“I have a good life here! I have Henry, and a job, and a guy.” Her expression cracked slightly, showing a vulnerability beneath.

“It’s a lie, Emma.” Killian told her softly. “Your other life is good too. You have Henry, and a job, and a family, and so many friends. But right now, your friends and family need you. Please.”

Wordlessly, Emma held out her hand for the bottle.

“Really?” He asked, surprised. He had thought she would need more proof. 

“Yes. I need to… I have somewhere to be tonight, so hand it over now.” She stretched out her hand.

“Right.” He placed it in her hand.

With a glance over at Henry, who was staring at his box, Emma drank the potion.

“Hook.” She said, her face slack with shock.

“Miss me?” he grinned widely, relief flooding through his body like an incoming tide.

“You have a child. How did you get a child?” she said, her expression unchanged.

“The usual way. Look, we have stuff to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Emma shifted forwards, pressing her hands to her face. “Okay. We can all go to my apartment for now. After that we’ll see.”

\------

Emma headed up to the roof, desperate for some time alone. Her hand shifted to her phone. She needed to call Walsh and tell him… something. She didn’t know what. Her head spun as she pushed open the heavy door and stepped out. 

“You shouldn’t have drank that potion.” A voice called out softly, and Emma jumped, spinning around.

“Walsh?” she gasped. “I was just about to ring you.”

“Why couldn’t you settle for your life here? Why? Why did you drink it?” he snarled. “Things would have been easier. You just needed to be kept out the way.”

“If you wanted to talk, you could have waited until I was at the restaurant.” She said, moving carefully backwards as she maintained eye contact with him.

“And would you have come?” He hissed, his face barely seeming human now.

“Of course. To say good bye.” She whispered.

Walsh let out an inhuman shriek and ran at her. Ducking quickly, Emma dodged out the way and he went over the edge, but only for a moment. 

What came back up was definitely not human. It seemed more like a monkey, with fur and flattened ear… and wings… her mind recalled the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz, but she gave herself no time to contemplate the idea. Instead, she grabbed a metal pole that had been left by the workmen from the previous fortnight and swung it at him, smashing the side of his face and the creature fell once more from the roof.

Dust scattered below, as though the thing had been part vampire as well. Limbs shaking, Emma stood up and staggered back downstairs to her apartment. The clock on the wall informed her she had been gone only 20 minutes, which felt a short time for so much to have happened. She dropped into a seat and stared at the group of men who were now sleeping on her floor.

“I hand babysitting duties over to you.” The dark haired woman, Nancy stated. 

“Th-thanks.”

“Feel free to pop by if you ever in Andalasia again, Captain Jones. And try not to bring to many people to the well. It’s on palace grounds and no one would appreciate unexpected parties.”

“I hope to never set foot in your land again. No offense.”

“Can’t handle the high?” She laughed and headed out the door with a wave and a farewell.

“You know, you still haven’t told me anything about this child.” Emma said as she watched the child wriggle around on her dining table. 

“His name is Thomas Liam Jones.” Hook replied, the pride in his voice clear. “He’s about 3 months old now.”

“3 months? You must have gotten someone pregnant as soon as you got back to the forest.” She smirked, her own heart twinging slightly in acknowledgment of the crush she had harboured for him in Neverland. 

“Aye.” He replied, but the answer instantly struck her as untrue. 

“No? You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” she cocked her head as she looked at him. She wanted to ask about her family, but she wanted to know about this… mainly, she didn’t want to think about Walsh.

“I was the one who got pregnant.” Hook said, a hesitant note to his voice that surprised her.

“You? How?”

“Magic?” he said, shrugging slightly. His eyes shifted away from her, betraying the fact that he knew more than that. 

“Tell me.” She frowned at him and his eyes focussed on his men. “You don’t have magic.”

“No.” He bit his lip for a moment, one hand settling on his son as the boy made efforts to roll over. “I’ve not told anyone except the Blue Fairy.”

“Is it that bad?” she searched his face for clues, for a hint about what had happened.

“Neverland.” He spat out after a moment. “It’s always Neverland.”

“Neverland?” she startled, more interested in _who_ than where.

“I’m not talking any more about it. Change the subject.” He frowned, as Emma did as she asked, mentally noting to revisit the subject later.

“You all got to the Enchanted Forest then?”

“Aye. Interrupted a private moment between a prince and his princess. Sounded like everyone was coming back fine. Snow White and the Queen made up their differences and I decided to be heading off.”

“You didn’t stick around?”

“I wanted to get away. Found various members of my crew with some other groups, including Smee and we headed off. Went back to pirating.” He grinned cockily at her, but Emma wondered if it was someone from Storybrooke that had gotten him pregnant, if that was why he was so eager to leave.

“Of course,” Hook continued, “some of the Lost Ones wanted to join us, said they knew me better than Snow White and Prince Charming, so I said they could all come along if they liked.”

“Generous of you.” She murmured, eyes starting to droop with exhaustion, but she wanted to hear it all before going to sleep.

“Well, I didn’t manage to retrieve me whole crew, I think some of them had decided to stay put, so I needed more people anyway. Not all of them came along, but a good bunch of them did. They’re an odd group of lads, a strange mixture of young and old, but I’ll teach them about good form and get them savvy with sailing a ship.”

“Not there after a year with them?”

“Some aren’t far off. Shall we stop there, love? You’re falling asleep.”

“One more question.” She yawned. “How did you know to come get me?”

“I got a note, along with that potion. From a bird.”

“From my mom.” She sighed sleepily. “Right. We’ll head back tomorrow I guess. You have a baby seat for him?”

“Baby seat?”

“We’ll look through second hand shops. Someone is bound to have a spare one. The rest of your crew can make their own way there.”

She chucked some blankets over to him and staggered into her bedroom, mind already moving on to the next problem: what to tell Henry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies if bits of the next few chapters are a little bit quotey. This will change because, you know, ripple effects. Killian having Thomas will eventually make more of a difference, but for now I have quoted bits from episodes.

As he watched Emma disappear off towards the flat her parents lived in, Killian turned his attention towards her son.

“What do you think, Thomas? Should we wake him or leave him here?” His eyes flickered down to his son for a moment before focussing again on the sleeping boy. “You’re right, he seems the sort to get into trouble when left alone for any length of time. I doubt Swan wants her son in the brig.”

He grinned briefly at the boy, amused as he recalled Henry’s discomfort at feeding Thomas. At least Killian hadn’t made him change and wash the nappy the child was wearing. He open the door of the metal box.

“Henry? Come on, mate? Up and at ‘em!”

“Killian?” the boy slurred at him, still half asleep as he pulled himself up from where he had been sleeping across the back seats.

“Emma helpfully pointed out a bed and breakfast on the way through town. We’ll set up camp there, I think.”

“Did my mom leave the keys to lock the car?” He asked as he pressed one of the front seats down and scrambled out.

“Uh… no.” He frowned, wondering for a moment if the car would be plundered while they were gone, but Henry pulled their bags out then slammed the door shut.

“It’s fine. I just locked them manually. Long as mom has the keys then she can get in later. Where we going?”

“This way.”

It didn’t escape the pirate’s attention that he was handed a light bag, but he was tired enough to not object. He had been unable to sleep on the journey to Storybrooke, tense and uncomfortable at travelling those speeds on land. It was early evening but maybe someone would take pity on him and leave him to sleep. 

The walk was short, and neither of them spoke as they headed towards Granny’s. Killian was tired, and rather dreading facing David. What would he say? ‘How are you? Stay away from our son?’ Could he take Thomas with him and not have the child’s parentage questioned? While Granny didn’t own a tavern, she did own an inn of sorts, so Killian was hoping she would be able to see he wanted to avoid the topic all together.

“Here we are, laddie.” 

“Granny’s?” Henry’s doubt at even the name bled through his tone and Killian smothered a smirk. 

He wondered if the boy expected an aging woman who would keep them warm and fed before settling down to knit… Although, if he recalled correctly from the brief time he had spent in Storybrooke, she was an older woman with grey hair who knitted; and her inn kept people warm and served food… She just had no problems with violence in her everyday life. 

“Hook!” startled Granny’s granddaughter, Little Red Riding Hood. “And Henry?”

“How’d you know my name?” asked the lad, putting his bags down.

“We need somewhere to stay. Emma’s gone to see… David and… Mary?” Killian faltered slightly as he spoke, first stopping himself from calling the couple Emma’s parents, and then trying to remember Snow White’s name. He headed over to the counter and placed Thomas’s car seat on it.

“Will she be staying here too?” Red asked, her eyes flickering towards Henry, but managing to keep her face blank otherwise.

“Not sure. She can sort that out. I definitely am though, and I want sleep.” He stated, He was unsure what Emma wanted to do and was unwilling to run across town to ask.

“I’ll ask.” Henry stated, pulling out his small black box to speak to his mother. 

“Who’s this?” Red asked, leaning over the counter to get a better look at Thomas, who was still in his car seat. 

“My son, Thomas.” Killian braced himself for questions, wondering if he should lie or just avoid telling the truth. 

“Hello there, Thomas.” Red came around to look into the plastic cot that the child was settled in. The boy’s eyes opened slightly in reaction to the voice directed at him. “I’m Ruby.”

Thomas screwed his face up though, and Killian pulled out a box of white powder that Emma had bartered for before they had left New York. 

“I’ll make that up for you.” Red said with a grin, holding out her hands. 

“A-Aye.” He frowned, wondering if it was alright to trust her with this. They had been foes not too long ago.

“I’ll even make it where you can see.” She rolled her eyes as she headed out through a door, and a moment later he could hear her talking to someone. 

“You.” Granny scowled as she came out in front of Red, or Ruby. Whatever name she was going by.

“Mom said that I’m not old enough to have my own room yet, so we only need two.” Henry stated as he came back over, slipping his cell phone into his pocket. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at anyone who looked at him, evidently unhappy at being referred to as ‘young’.

“Emma’s here too?” Granny asked, raising her brow.

“Aye. So please can we have some rooms?” Killian fought to keep his face neutral and his tone polite. 

“You know my mom too?” Henry’s glare dropped off as his curiosity bubbled to the surface. “Has she been here before?”

“She came here once, a few years ago now.” Ruby told him, not untruthfully; having apparently realised that Henry didn’t know any of them anymore.

“Huh. She didn’t say.” 

“So, two rooms?” Killian tried again as Ruby handed over Thomas’s bottle.

“You can go in number 1. Ruby’ll bring a travel cot for you. You and Emma can go in number 3.” Granny decided, picking up two keys and handing them over. 

\------

A knock on his door several hours later startled Killian out of his sleep. He first looked down at Thomas, who was letting out little snorting noises, his tiny mouth parted slightly as he slept. Confident that, for the moment at least, his son was sleeping, Killian checked his appearance in the looking glass, ran a hand through his hair and answered the door. 

“Hey.” Emma looked tired, but Killian’s attention moved away from that when he saw David and Emma, then behind her… A very pregnant Snow White. “Can we come in?”

Killian appreciated Emma blocking the doorway until he managed to nod his head. 

“You have a baby?” Snow White exclaimed, a smile blossoming across her face, lighting it in a way that the pirate could grudgingly admit was attractive. 

“Aye. Don’t wake him.”

“Oh, he’s adorable. What’s his name?” She was leaning over the edge of the cot, hands griping the barrier as though to stop herself reaching out. Killian was pleased. He hadn’t expected to be so envious of her relationship with David, but it burned inside him with the heat of a long powered furnace. 

“Thomas.”

“You have a baby?” David raised his brow. 

“No need to sound so surprised. After all, I am terribly dashing.” He winked at the man, trying not to snarl. “Now. What’s this lovely little visit for?”

“We need to figure out what happened.” Emma stated, standing up to take control of the situation. “Mary Margaret and David said everyone had lost a whole year.”

“Right.” Mary Margaret spoke up as she moved to sit down in one of the two chairs in the room. “We watched you drive over the town line with Henry, Regina started to cast her spell to send everyone back to the enchanted forest, and then… everything went black.”

“The next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was… any other morning in Storybrooke.” David moved to stand by Mary Margaret as Killian went to look down at Thomas.

“Except it clearly wasn’t.” The woman half laughed.

“Almost harvest time, but you can’t remember the planting. That’s bad luck, mate.” Killian said, eyes still focussed on his son. He’d have liked to laugh at the irony of it, of the reversal of the situation. He was willing to bet David could still remember the sex that had resulted in Thomas, even if the man would not admit to it, but he had no idea there had been any fruit to harvest from that encounter. 

“We know a year passed.” Emma stated, still trying to lay out all the facts. “I was in New York so I know it did.”

“Well, we don’t know where the hell we were. We don’t even know if we left Storybrooke.” David sighed.

“Aye, you did.” The pirate assured them. “I was with you all.”

“In the Enchanted Forest.” Three sets of eyes focussed on him, two lighting up in the hope that he could shed some light on what had happened to them.

“Regina’s spell brought us back.” He clarified. “We spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Philip and Aurora. But I wasn’t feeling the community spirit so I ventured off on my own.”

He glanced down, and saw Thomas stirring. With a grin, he leaned over to watch the boy, eagerly awaiting the smile that would grace his face when the child saw his parent.

“Last I saw you lot, you were making your way to Regina’s castle.” He finished explaining, then smiled broadly as Thomas’s lips tweaked at the ends, pulling his mouth up into a smile. He tuned out the conversation as he pressed a finger to his son’s nose, making the boy giggle. 

“Hook? Hook?” Killian glanced up to see David waiting patiently for his attention. “If you’d already gone, how did you know to find Emma and get her to come here?”

“A bird landed on my ship with a note attached to its leg and a small vial of memory potion.” He reached into the cot and picked his son up, pressing a kiss to his head. “The note said to retrieve Emma because Regina’s curse was about to be repeated.”

“Who sent it?”

“I assumed you did.” Killian stated, holding Thomas close.

“Message via bird. It does sound like you.” David noted, but he had a strange expression on his face as he looked at the pirate.

There was a rapid, bell-like noise from near the bed, and Emma stood up and picked up yet another black box. This one was larger than the others and split into two pieces that were connected by a cord. 

“Granny says that there are some dwarves here to see you.” She informed her parents.

“You’re going to have a sibling.” Killian murmured as realisation suddenly dawned on him.

“Henry’s going to have an uncle. It’s a little too weird for me to think about right now.” Emma muttered back to him as she watched her parents leave. “Can I ask who his father is?”

Killian nodded his head. He knew he should tell her. At least, he felt as though he should tell her. But he didn’t want David to know. 

“I’m not willing to talk about it yet. You can keep asking though, love.” He smiled at her, but it was weak. 

He couldn’t bring himself to trust her with this yet. She may insist David be allowed to see his son… her half-brother. Killian froze again. Emma was related to his son.

He dropped heavily onto the bed. He had clearly spent too much time in this town. Half the people here seemed to be related, and now he wasn’t entirely free of bonds that linked him to the people here.

“You staying here, or are you going to come down and see what’s going on?” Emma asked, her tone soft in a way that made Killian uncomfortable. 

“Give us a hand and grab his bag, will you?” Killian asked as he forced his legs to work. His whole body was shaking slightly, but maybe a chance to burn off some adrenaline would be good… however he went about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle kept her arms around the baby, rocking him gently as he cried. 

“I know, you want your daddy. I know. Shhh.” She whispered softly, trying to coax him back into sleep.

Thomas Liam Jones was the son of Captain Hook, a man who apparently trusted her. She frowned as she held the boy, wondering how he had come to that decision; after all, she had been with Rumpelstiltskin, and the men had hated each other. However, before he had left with Emma so see David and Mary Margaret, Hook had asked her to look after his son.

“Mr Smee trusts you, as does Emma. And you managed to spend time with the Dark One without becoming corrupt.” He had explained. “I don’t want my son near any bad influences.”

Now that she thought about it though, she wondered if his mentioning bad influences hadn’t been about her, but the Charmings, and the trouble they tended to find.

“There we go. Settle down.” She murmured, as the child’s sobbing began to fade out.

Her eyes drifted over to Mary Margaret, who was sat opposite Henry, reading a book. She sighed and sat down next to Emma’s son, hoping things would start to make sense soon. They had missed a full year. Surely over the course of that year she had made peace with Rumple’s death.

Thomas started to cry, and as Belle stood back up again, she wished they could regain their memories, if only to lessen the pain her love’s death that caused.

\------

“It was right around here that the creature took him.” The handsome bandit, Robin, informed them.

“I wouldn’t step over that line, if I was you.” Emma said, hurrying over.

“You think Little John was taking because he attempted to cross the line?” Robin asked, his concern for his friend evident in both voice and face.

Killian wrapped his arms around his body, fiercely missing his son. He had spent time without the boy before, but really only on the Jolly Roger, where his son was not too far away. But he refused to let David spend much time around the boy. Telling himself that it was irrational to worry that David would take Thomas away the moment he realised their relation didn’t help at all. After all, who could resist those large blue eyes and his perfect little face?

Killian was utterly smitten with his son, his heart swelling with emotion every time he glanced at him… at least, whenever he glanced at Thomas and the boy wasn’t screaming for hours at a time. It was hard to imagine that David could find out he had such a beautiful son and not want to keep him. 

So the pirate was going to keep an eye on the Prince and make sure he hadn’t noticed anything.

“What exactly took Little John?” Asked the man, hands on his hips as he stared at the red line.

“We didn’t get a good look. Some manner of beast with wings.” 

“Sounds a lot like the monster that attacked me in New York.” Emma muttered.

“You mean the monster you were getting cosy with?” He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

“Getting cosy with? Like dating? Or…” David managed to focus on the wrong part of the statement.

“Did you miss the part where I said _monster_?”

“We need to find Little John.” Robin interrupted, clearly eager to start looking for his friend.

“It may lead us to where everyone else is.” Emma conceded. “Take him and the rest of his…”

“Merry Men.” Robin smiled at her, and Killian wondered if there was some sort of joke based on their group name.

“Right, them… run a search grid and see if you can find anyone.”

“You not joining us, Swan?” Killian asked. 

“Not yet. Regina’s right. I’m not going to get anywhere talking to people one by one.”

“What are you going to do then?”

“Talk to everyone at the same time.” She clearly had a plan, and started to head back to her small yellow car.

“Swan?” Killian approached her. “Emma. Check on Thomas for me? He should have had some milk by now.”

“I’ll check, but I’m sure Belle is doing fine.” 

“I know. And, I have an extra blanket that Nancy gave me for him. He’s not come across such cold weather yet, so he might need wrapping up.”

“Don’t worry, Hook. I’ll ring David if anything happens.”

“Is Nancy his mother?” David asked, coming up behind Killian as Emma drove away.

“Nancy only met him once and I am not discussing Thomas with you.” Killian said flatly. He turned and headed in Robin’s direction.

“Why not? He’s a cute kid.”

“He’s none of your business.” Killian replied quietly as Robin began to give instructions on what they were doing.

“Are you raising him on your own?” David asked, with a strange, sad look on his face.

“No. I had my crew.” They started moving, the men keeping to small groups of three and four; enough to fight off a monkey and still cover a decent area.

“And now you’re on your own?” Robin and one of his men set off in a group with Killian and David, clearly aware of their conversation even if they weren’t going to interrupt. 

“Belle has him for the minute. And me crew are on their way. Couldn’t fit us all in Emma’s car.”

“They won’t be able to cross the line.” David told him.

“Why not?”

“I think the protection spell is still in place.”

“Protection spell?” Robin spoke up, turning to look at them.

“Yeah. There is a spell around the town to keep it hidden.” David elaborated. “I think that’s why these beasts can only attack once people cross the line.”

“Because they can be seen.” His stomach knotted with concern. Would his men be able to cross the line, or would they need Emma to guide them over? Would they be able to get Emma here in time, or would these flying monkeys attack them before they entered.

“What is it?” David frowned at him, apparently noticing his sudden fear.

“Emma gave my men instructions on how to get here. What if they can’t get over the line?”

“What if they get hurt before they can…” David finished his thought. “How many are there?”

“Six men. Three of them were Lost Ones and the others were part of me normal crew.”

“You kept the Lost Boys?”

“Not all of them. Just the ones who wanted to stay. Some were happy to venture out on their own, but I think I was the most familiar thing to some of them.”

“Because they’d seen you before.”

“Aye. Some of those lads have been there for centuries. Others for decades… and they originated in many different realms. They needed something they knew.”

“So you looked after them.” David had a soft look on his face, a gentle smile that pulled at Killian. He scowled.

“What’s that over there?” He pointed to a dying leaf, heading over and out the way of David’s gaze.

“It’s blood. He must have come this way.” Robin said. “He’s there!”

They hurried over, over the small ridge and down a bank. Pale, shaking, but still alive, Little John lay staring up to the sky. His shoulder was bloodied and it didn’t look like an animal bite.

“I’ve never seen a bite like that before.” 

“Help me get him up. We’ve got to get him some help.” Robin asked.

Killian crouched down behind the man, helping push him up. Two of the merry men supported him as he stood, and the pirate stepped back.

“Thank you.” The bandit said, though he was unable to pull his expression into a smile.

“Don’t worry, mate. If I have to go hunting for any of my men, I’m sure you’ll return the favour.” Killian gave him a small grin. It seemed to help relax Robin.

“Your men?”

“Aye. I’m a captain, and they’re trying to get here.” They were jogging back through the trees to David’s truck.

“I will help in any way I can. You just need to ask.” The man vowed.

“Thank you.” 

\------

“He turned into a monkey.” Robin said once again as they headed back out to his camp. “With wings. An actual monkey.”

“Sit down.” Killian pushed the man onto a log before he fell down. He had his left arm around the sling his son was now in, but he allowed Robin to grip his fingers.

“That’s… we aren’t in Oz. That’s impossible.” Killian didn’t know where Oz was, but he didn’t care.

“Clearly not.”

“We’re nearly back at camp. Let’s not stop.” Robin pulled himself up and looked around at everyone gathered; at those of his Merry Men that had joined them, at Killian, David and at Emma, who had picked up Thomas and joined them to help find Killian’s crew.

“We need to make sure no one crosses that line.”

“Do you know where the town line goes to in the forest?” Killian asked, wondering if the camp would need moving.

“We have an idea, but it isn’t marked.”

“Regina might be able to see where the spell goes to.” Emma mused as she trekked through the undergrowth. “It might be an idea to ask her to help mark it.”

“Hook?” Robin said gently. “Are those your men?”

Through the trees, there was a group of men wandering about silently. Killian grinned.

“Aye. That’s them.” He slung an arm around Robin’s shoulders, pleased that the man had spoken up. “Emma?”

“You keep heading towards the camp, but if they are on the other side of the line and are this close, it might be a good idea to move.” She frowned slightly, her hair hanging in her face as she turned and headed towards Killian’s remaining crew.

“You can call me Killian.” The pirate informed Robin. “You helped find me crew, and I don’t actually have a hook these days, so…”

“I’m honoured. Thank you.” Robin nodded, clearly understanding that Killian was proposing a bond of respect, if not friendship by removing the use of his moniker.

“Do you have space for a few more men? I have some where to sleep with the laddie, but they don’t.”

“As long as they help out, they are quite welcome.”

Killian grinned and, still a few paces ahead of David, walked along side Robin.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late evening by the time the men returned to the Charming’s flat, as Killian had insisted they swing by the library to collect Thomas. The lad had been lying on his belly on an old book, head lifted up to gaze around. He given a wide, gummy smile when Killian had crouched down beside him, blocking David from view. 

Belle had shown herself to be an able caretaker, and Killian had thanked her sincerely. His crew were settled in with Robin’s men, out in the forest and Robin had promised to keep an eye on them; the men were exhausted, having travelled by some form of coach for most the journey, then walking several hours to reach the town. Killian rather suspected that the journey would have taken less time if Smee hadn’t been left to direct them; he was a good man, but could get lost wandering around the ship. He’d then gotten his men to keep an eye on Robin and his Merry Men. Everyone looking out for everyone else. Hopefully, no one would be overlooked if they had any worries or troubles. It was a tactic he used many times with his crew over the years. Give people small groups to keep an eye on, so that at least 2 sets of eyes were checking on each person. 

“Outside.” Whispered Emma, as they entered the flat to speak with the women, her eyes flickering over to his son whose attention was held by another box.

“We have a problem.” David stated, back to the wall as he faced Emma, Snow and Regina. 

“Which is?” The once evil queen cocked an eyebrow as she waited for an answer. She looked visibly upset by something, but Killian had other concerns. 

“Little John turned into a flying monkey.” He stated. “One of them bit him, and he… changed.” Killian shuddered, pressing his sleeping son closer to his chest to ward off the chill that threatened to unbalance him.

“They’re being turned into flying monkeys?” Mary Margaret hissed, her voice serious as she stared at her husband, as though refusing to believe until he confirmed this statement for her.

“Yes. He took on simian form with the added bonus of wings.” Snarked Killian, unable to keep his voice as even as he wanted. 

“Do you think that’s what happened to the missing dwarfs too?” asked Mary Margaret, an apology evident in her expression. The pirate returned his gaze to his son, unable to deny the annoyance that was beginning to bubble up in her presence. It was probably the stress of everything that had happened recently. He needed some time out on the open sea, away from the ridiculous mess that seemed to make up the lives of every single landlubber. 

“It would explain why we haven’t found any trace of them.” David mused, as Killian’s mind wandered.

“And Neal?” Emma asked, the hint of vulnerability in her voice only just noticeable. Killian’s eyes focussed on her, where he saw the ache in her eyes. 

“There’s no sign of him either, so yeah. It’s possible.” Killian shut his own eyes at David’s comment. For a moment, the mischievous eyes stared up at him from a boy’s amused face; but only for a moment. He’d called the boy all sorts of names when he had been aboard the Jolly Roger all those years ago. For a while at least, the two of them had had a good rapport. He’d been a hard worker and a bright lad, eager to learn and always able to smile. 

“Wouldn’t be the first flying monkey I’ve dated.” Sighed Emma, visibly putting her mask in place. 

Killian’s attention to the conversation waned as Thomas baby to wriggle, opening his eyes and staring up. 

“Hey there, little guy.” He murmured softly, pulling the boy out the sling and holding his head to look into those big blue eyes. One small fist reached out as his mouth opened to release his tongue. “Tasting the air again, son?”

He laughed, watching the tongue move around as Thomas looked about. The conversation around him had died, and Killian suddenly became aware that everyone was watching him. 

“Can I?” asked Emma, pushing past the others to stand beside him, her eyes on his son’s face. 

“Just… be careful.” He acquiesced, turning to face her. As ever, it was a pull on his heart to give the boy over to someone else, but in his mind, he knew he trusted Emma. 

“Hello there, Thomas. I’m Emma. I’m your dad’s friend.” She whispered, fondness making her face glow in an attractive manner. He half wanted to mention that they were related, but he wasn’t going to let David and Snow White know where this child came from. 

It was in that moment that Killian realised something important; he really trusted Emma. 

“We ready to head back to Granny’s?” he asked, wanting to talk to her before he lost his nerve. Emma glanced up, her expression curious as she apparently noted a queer tone to his voice. “Please.” He added on in a whisper. 

“Sure.” She handed Thomas back before heading back inside to say goodbye to her parents and collect Henry.

“Do you want to come over for a while, or are you settling down?” asked Regina, as they headed outside, a loneliness in her expression that Killian suddenly understood as he watched her eyes on Henry. He no longer recognised her as a parent. 

“I’m sorry, Regina. I know it’s… well, another time. There’s something I need to talk to Hook about.”

As Emma led Regina off to talk quietly with her, Killian noticed Henry’s interested looks.

“What is it, lad?”

“Why do people call you Hook? I thought Jones was your last name.”

“It is. Hook’s a moniker.” 

“Cos you dress like a pirate?”

“Aye.” He sighed. Let him believe what he wanted. “Let’s set off. Your mother can catch up.”

Henry walked in silence beside him, apparently blessed with the same gift as Emma: an understanding that not every silence needed filling. Swan gave them all a find smile as she caught up to them, but didn’t speak either. At Granny’s, Henry headed for bed and Ruby came out to give them both coffee. 

“You want alcohol, you’ll have to go to the Rabbit Hole. Granny only serves on special occasions.” The woman told them, grinning. “He need anything?” 

“Here.” He reached into his bag and handed over the powder for Thomas’s bottle. 

“Only occasionally serve alcohol?” Emma muttered, as she took a careful sip. “Does her license cover that?”

“She counts them as tasting events, I think.” Ruby called back, ears sharp enough to pick up the questions.

“Have a drink.” Emma said, when she noticed Killian staring at his cup.

“And the sheriff could always check how legal everything is, I’m sure.” The woman came back into the room, placing the bottle in from of Killian as she watched Thomas squirm in the pirate’s arms and begin to fuss.

“Am I still sheriff? It’s been a while.”

“Do you see anyone else doing the job?” She smirked at Emma for a moment. “You guys wanting anything else? I was wanting to go out.”

“No. Thanks Ruby.” Emma gave her a tired smile, before glancing at Killian. “You looked like you wanted to talk. What is it?”

“David!” he blurted out, inelegantly.

“What?”

“But you can’t tell him. My heart would actually stop.”

“Stop being a drama queen and go from the start. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She turned to face him properly. “What’s going on?”

“In Neverland. I mean, it runs on imagination and some of those boys were actually teenagers and then Pan wasn’t even a boy but a man who gave himself youth and so should be surprised I didn’t encounter something like this before because it would have made sense and then I would have left Prince Charming with dear Snow White and things would have been fine but then I wouldn’t have Thomas and he means more to me than anything and-”

“Whoa! Hold up there.” Emma had both her hand up and everything began to pour out. “What’s this about my parents?”

“That’s not the point. Listen.” He took a deep breath, determined to be coherent. He hoped she didn’t hit him. No liked people who got in the way of true love. “In Neverland, things exist because you believe in them, yes?”

“I remember.” She said, her face calm, but the grip on her cup belied her anxiety. 

“And there are plants in the dark jungle. Mushrooms, if you want to be exact. When David and I were off together… well…”

“You and David got high on magic mushrooms?” Emma asked, looking amused.

“Yes and no.” He looked down at his son, then up at Emma, wanting her to make to connection without him saying it. 

“It’s late, Killian. I can’t make leaps to work things out right now.”

“Well… Neverland.” He looked imploringly at her again. He bloody hated Neverland. “It’s magic is… different, and it’s a place for children. And those mushrooms, the smell… We couldn’t think…”

“No.” Emma sat up suddenly, her eyes widening. “Killian… Is your son…?” her voice cut out as she looked at the boy. 

“So, you have a brother?” he tried to smile at her, but everything was trembling and he looked down at the peaceful face, relaxed in slumber now that the feeding was over.

“Half-brother.” Emma correctly weakly.

“Aye.”

“Neverland.” She looked up at him, her eyes still wide. “You and David… Do you even like him?”

“Do you really want to ask what bits of your father I like, love?” His skin felt clammy and uncomfortable as he waited for Emma verdict on the matter of Thomas.

“No.” She blanched and put her head down on the counter. “Two siblings at once.” 

“Yes.” He scowled, but said nothing else.

“You don’t like Mary Margaret, do you?” Emma said softly, her head still down.

“I don’t want either of them near my son.” He looked down at the face he loved so dearly. “How could they not want to keep him? And as loyal as my crew is, they can’t take on an army if the Charming’s decide they want him.”

“They wouldn’t.”

“It won’t end well for me if they know.” He reached down to ease her back up. “Please, Emma. Don’t tell them.”

“It’s his child. David should know.”

“I can’t lose him. Love, please.” Bile churned within him as the idea darkened his thoughts. “This is me begging. Please. I need a friend, especially now I’m not on the move, and most of my crew are gone. It’s a friend I need, not an adversary.”

Emma stared at him in silence, her gaze searching in a way that unsettled him, but he gave her the time she needed. He needed people on his side, and he needed someone who knew the truth. Blue Fairy had known, but if everyone had lost their memories, then she didn’t anymore and he wasn’t yet desperate enough to seek her out. 

“Okay.” She said at last, giving a small nod of her head.

“Okay? That’s it?”

“Yeah. Okay. I can understand not wanting some other parent to come and take your child away, even though Henry was eleven when I first met him. I get it. So, okay. I won’t tell them.” She smiled a small, sad smile as she looked into his eyes. “I think you should, but that’s just my opinion. It could be a disaster, so do what you think is right, and I’ll support you.”

“Thanks, love.” The pirate replied, relief flooding his body, making it so heavy that he sagged forward.

“Unless I think you’re being an idiot; then I’ll speak up.” She managed a grin, which was returned, albeit weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Emma’s interactions with her father were decidedly stinted; she kept frowning at him while they discussed their next steps and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by David. As they headed off to reach Regina’s office, the man pulled her off to one side. 

“Have I done something wrong?” He asked, concern furrowing his brow.

“What? No.” Emma replied, but her shifting hinted at the discomfort he had noticed.

“Emma.” He ran a hand over his head, wanting to talk to her, but unsure of what to say.

“We’re getting left behind.” She stated, turning away from him and heading over to Hook. “Thomas coming along?”

“Of course.” David watched as the pirate ran a protective hand over the baby’s head. The pang in his chest was unexpected, watching someone interact with a child, like a jealous that made him want to speak out. Instead he held his tongue, not wanting to bother either Hook or his daughter; after all, he would soon have the chance to cradle a child of his own.

The walk over to Regina’s office was thankfully short as the cold wind froze his ears, and he wondered briefly if they were going to have rain later. But once they were inside, he set his mind to the task at hand. 

The office was probably more of a mess than Regina ever had it; there were chairs tipped over, some dirt on the floor and a case had been knocked off the table. David crouched down beside it, carefully looking around. They had a print kit at the office, and another one in the sheriff’s car, but neither of them were here. 

Standing up, he looked around, watching as Emma checked around the windows and Hook flicked through some papers on her desk. He glanced over at where he had seen the dirt, then closer as he saw a red outline on the floor. He allowed a small smile to flit over his lips; something Regina had missed.

“I think I have a partial footprint.” He informed them, crouching down to have a look. “You guys see anything?”

“Other than an austere sense of design, nothing.” Hook stated, pulling a face at the stern decorations. The man was distracted from his distaste by a small hand reaching up, and his attention to the task disappeared as he began to pull faces for his child.

David felt that sense of longing again, the feeling of loss he couldn’t help but experience when he saw someone enjoying things that he never had the chance to.

“Is that blood?” Emma asked, but it was another moment before he pulled his eyes away from Hook, too drawn in by the handsome glow he had as he entertained his child. He picked up a bit of the substance and sniffed it.

“It’s berry.” He noted, surprised to find that on Regina’s floor.

“Like a fruit?” Emma questioned as she stepped closer, and he stood up to speak with her.

“No. Like a holly berry.” Someone must have trodden in some before coming here. “They grow on bushes.”

“Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?” asked Hook, and David wondered if he could hear sarcasm in the words. Was the pirate accusing him of something? He thought of Neverland, of the spores that the mushrooms had released and their dizzying effect on both the men. He thought of Hook, spread out underneath him, unbearably and devastatingly gorgeous. He forcibly brought his mind back to the present. He refused to accept any blame for not knowing what the plants in that jungle were.

“I worked in an animal shelter. Saw dogs track them in all the time.” He looked up at Emma and Hook. “The bushes grow in the woods.”

“You know where?” Emma asked, her voice hopeful. For all that his daughter was an adult, at times she still seemed so young. He wondered if she was thinking of Neal, hoping to save him.

“Yeah. In the northwest corner, not far from the toll bridge.” He sighed as he thought of Mary Margaret. Since coming back, things had felt… complicated. He knew he was the only one who viewed them as such but- no. He was sure plenty of people found things complicated, but David had a different problem to them: Hook. 

Ever since they had lain together in Neverland, David had been unable to get the man out of his mind. At least, unable to get him out of his sleeping mind. David kept waking in the night, guilt plaguing him as he thought of how he had forced himself of the pirate. He hadn’t asked, hadn’t stopped to discuss anything. He’d just pushed the man down and taken him. His release had brought a clarity that had sickened him.

He wished he had had the chance to talk to the man about what had happened, that he had been able to release some of this guilt by having Hook confirm that he had been just as overcome by the spores; but now, Hook went nowhere without his child and David couldn’t bring himself to speak of such things in front of a child, even one as young as Hook’s babe. 

His cell phone vibrated, and he looked down at the text from his wife before sighing. He didn’t really want to head back in the middle of an investigation. 

“You ok?” Asked Emma as she watched him.

“Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft. We’re getting a midwife and she wants to meet the both of us.” He explained.

“Bit demanding, isn’t she?” Hook smirked, then noticed Emma’s look. “I meant the midwife.”

“It’s fine.” Emma reassured him. “Go.”

“We just got on track here.”

“And I got it covered. She needs you. Just meet us when you get done.” Emma gave him a warm look, reminiscent of her mother; Hook gave him an innocent look, which worried him, but he couldn’t ignore Mary Margaret. 

“Alright.” He sighed. “Want me to take your little one?”

“He’s mine.” Hook turned his body as though shielding Thomas from David. It stung.

“I know. I mean, you’re chasing a wicked witch. Are you sure it’s a good idea to take him along? Mary Margaret wouldn’t mind looking after him for the day.”

“Not a chance.” Snapped Hook, which caused David to wonder if people had been commenting on his ability to be a parent. “I kept him safe from pirate hunters to trolls to New York. I won’t let him go.”

“Okay.” David nodded, giving him an apologetic look before hurrying away.

As he headed back, he wondered if Hook and his… and the mother of his child had had a midwife, or a nurse, or someone to help. He wondered where the boy had been born, if it was in a hospice, a medic tent, or in a tavern.

Perhaps that was why Hook was with him, and there was no mother; perhaps she hadn’t survived. However, trying to take a logical route to thinking about Thomas Jones was unpleasant; he didn’t want to take such a cold path to making his mind up about the boy. Not that he should even have to, the boy was an innocent, regardless of which whore had provided Hook with him. 

David shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts before heading inside. He had no idea who the woman was, and he shouldn’t judge her based on his opinion of pirates. Even more than that, he shouldn’t be annoyed at how quickly Hook had gone and had sex with someone else; after all, David had too, as proven by Mary Margaret’s swollen belly and the fact that he was now here to meet a midwife. 

“Okay, I’m here. Shall we get this started?” he said, once they had been introduced.

“Sounds like you mean, ‘Shall we get this finished?’” Mary Margaret said, her smile becoming slightly forced.

“No, no. I am here.” He stated, try to be confident and reassuring. “Let’s do this.”

And then they had a cup of tea. David repressed a sigh by taking a deep breath. He was here for his wife, here to support her and encourage her. If this made her happy, then he would do it. Emma and Hook would be fine on their own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else have issues with the idea of Killian's father still being alive after centuries? And thanks to a sleeping curse? I don't know... I just didn't quite get why they had put that in there. Didn't mind the first bit with little Killian and Liam though. That was interesting.

Having snuck around by a farm house where the Wicked Witch was suspected of living, then meeting up with the Evil Queen, then hurrying off to find David, who had apparently found their foe in the woods, Killian rather wondered if he should have let his son go to David’s pretty wife. Was the risk of her taking him greater than the risk of the boy being injured? But no. He wouldn’t let her hold his son. 

Entering the woods to find David on his knees, gasping, gave the pirate a shock. It wasn’t that he thought David to be invincible, after all, he had been one of the few people to be aware of both his vulnerability and his stubborn streak in Neverland, and he knew the man would do anything for his family, even when it compromised himself. 

A demon wearing David’s face was an uncomfortable idea though; the chance that there was a shapeshifter roaming the woods, able to wear any face… His mind drifted to changelings, and the possibility of losing his son to the Elf Hills. He held Thomas close, eyes focussed on the uneven ground as he fought back the fear. If any supernatural being tried to take his son, all because he was unable to present Thomas to the Temple Mages… but no, if that was the case then more children in this word would be replaced. Perhaps they had some other form of protection over here. Perhaps they had no changelings at all…

He wished he was still aboard the Jolly Roger, out at sea where the elves could not venture. Enchanted wood and the magic of the Deep kept them away.

“You ok?” Emma asked, coming over to walk beside him.

“Aye.” He wondered if he should ask her about the rituals of new birth in this world, but he remembered she had given her boy away. He looked over at David instead. “Is there any particular reason she would send a demon that looks like you?”

“No idea. It was just there, wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears.” David grumbled, barely hiding the curl of his lips that hinted at his displeasure. 

“It knew your deepest fears?” Regina stopped, and Killian raised his brow. He was paying careful attention to any conversation regarding shapeshifters. 

“Yeah, things I never told anyone, even Mary Margaret. It wasn’t until I admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword.” The Prince informed her, his eyes flicking over to Killian before he turned to face Regina more fully.

“W-Where is it?” Regina asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked him over. “Your sword?”

“Well, that’s the strange part: after I killed it, the hilt it… disappeared.”

“Well, what’s that mean then?” The pirate spoke up. Was the demon definitely gone? Could the witch summon more? Was there some other significance to losing the hilt of his sword than whatever the demon was made from disintegrated it?

“When we face out deepest fears, our true courage comes out. When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it.”

“Then why’d it disappear?” asked David, which wasn’t what Killian had been wondered. Was David’s true courage gone, now that the hilt had?

“It didn’t disappear. She took it,”

“Hang on. The Wicked Witch stole his courage?” Emma asked, and if they had been discussing anything else, Killian would have made a comment about their minds being in similar places. As it was, he looked down and fussed over how Thomas was settled in his sling. 

“Well, a symbol of it at least…. And symbols can be powerful totems.” But hopefully that meant David hadn’t lost something so key to who he was. Relief washed over the pirate as he heard this. 

“Back to the farmhouse then?” Emma suggested. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” David agreed, and they headed back to the vehicles. 

“You mind riding with David?” Emma asked softly. “I know you don’t want him around Thomas, but there’s something I need to talk to Regina about, and I don’t think he should be alone.”

Killian was silent for a long moment, his eyes flitting over to wear David was striding ahead of them, his actions bold and determined as he led the way. 

“You’re a perceptive lass.” He muttered. “Aye. I’ll go with him. You’ll take care of Thomas in that box, yes?”

“Always.” She smiled, not questioning for a moment that Killian didn’t want Thomas travelling with David. 

“Here.” He stopped her, carefully fishing the boy out and placing him in the woman’s arm. As ever, his heart thundered in his chest as he watched someone else hold the boy, one the look on her face reassured him, and he stepped back. 

“I’ll keep him safe.” She said, her expression serious before turning to her car.

“I know.” He said, before heading over to David’s truck. 

“You’re coming with me?” David asked as he unlocked the doors.

“So it seems. Emma wanted to talk to the Not-So-Evil Queen.” He settled in place and leaned back. He hated these vehicles.

“Fair enough. Buckle up.”

“What?” He gave the man a puzzled look.

“Fasten your seatbelt.” David stated clearly, leaning over with a hand outstretched to the thick strap that had to go across him, similar to the one in Emma’s car.

“I got it.” He pushed David’s hands off him and fastened the belt.

“I’m kind of glad.” David said, as they set off. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” Killian feigned total ignorance, a politely puzzled look on his face.

“That… demon. It spoke my deepest fears.” David hesitated.

“Must have been terrible for you, mate.” Killian said, wanting this conversation over as quickly as possible.

“Just… shut up. I’m trying to say something here.” David snapped, his thin covering of control crumpling as his raw emotions bubbled up.

“Go on.” Killian smirked, leaning back against the door, focussing on David’s face rather than the rapidly changing scenery. 

“It’s just… she was… I forced myself on you. How can you talk to me?” David’s skin was white, his jaw trembling as he spoke. 

“What? Mate, it was Neverland. It’s… we had… We fucked, yes, but the only mistake you made was running away before I was done.” David didn’t answer, so Killian plunged on. “I… You haven’t been there for as long as I have. Neverland is a place where, if someone thinks it, then it can happen.”

“So, you’re saying I needed an excuse to f… to take you like that?” snapped the man.

“I am irresistible.” He grinned briefly, but it faded when he looked at David’s tense features. “It may not have been you. For all we know, it might have been Pan. I’ve spent some many years there… I’ve left and returned and left and returned, like the waves on the shore. I’ll probably end up back there again. Mate, Pan could have arranged that so he could taunt me with it later.” 

“That doesn’t make it ok.”

“Yes, it does. It isn’t your fault. I’m not trembling at the thought of being here with you. To be frank, the only trembling I do when I think about that has nothing to do with terror.” He winked, and David snorted, tension bleeding out. 

“I’m married. You can’t say that.”

“Even so, you can’t have that as one of your deepest fears. Up until you ran away, it was one of the best fucks I’d had in a long time.” _Mary Margaret is a lucky woman_ , he added mentally, but kept the words to himself.

David looked as though he wanted to ask more questions, but there was no more conversation. Instead, Killian kept his eyes away from the windows and watched a range of emotions play across the man’s face.

\------

At the farmhouse, Emma and Regina stood by their car until David had parked beside them.

“Shall we have a look around?” Emma suggested as Killian accepted his son off her. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Sighed David. “You sure you want to bring him with you? She’s got magic.”

“So does the Evil Queen. I’m not leaving him in that box on his own.” Thomas would probably need feeding soon anyway, but he slept better when he was out in the fresh air as opposed to cooped up inside. 

Regina gave him a startled look, followed by a tentative smile, and Killian suddenly had an idea. Thomas would be safe with her. She had raised Emma’s boy, and she still seemed to care for him, so she had to have some maternal instinct. He looked down at the boy, then over at the sling that was still around his own chest. 

He passed Thomas back to Emma, having made the difficult decision. 

“Here.” He took the sling off and handed it to Regina. “Keep him safe from her.”

“Me?” her jaw dropped, but she accepted the sling. Killian pushed his hand and his stump under his arms to hide his shaking as he watched the woman navigate her way into the material. “You trust me?”

“Our Prince here is right.” He took Thomas back and arranged the boy in the sling. “She has magic, but you do too. I need him to be safe, and I don’t have a good record with coming away from witches undamaged.” 

“Alright.” She nodded, wrapping her arms around the boy. Even so, as they headed off to search, Killian was a step behind Regina so that he could keep an eye on them both. 

“That lock wasn’t broken before.” Emma stated as she trekked over to the concrete entrance close to the house. She drew her weapon as her father nodded. “Ready?” 

David leaned over and opened the small doors as Killian gripped his short sword.

“So far, so good.” He muttered as nothing jumped out at them, glancing over at Regina. He reminded himself that she was the best one in this situation to hold Thomas. You needed magic to fight a witch, and while Killian was a dashing rogue, he didn’t have an ounce of magic in him. 

“Everyone stay alert. Come on.” Emma headed down into the bunker, David close behind her. 

“There is definitely dark magic here.” Regina informed the pirate as she passed him, ducking down into the bunker too. “Can you feel it?”

The woman wrapped her arms protectively around the child, hunching around him defensively. 

“I don’t know. Maybe? Whatever I feel, it’s not good.” Emma frowned as she spoke, taking in the room, but Killian stayed back by the ladders. He didn’t want anything following them in. “What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage? Monkeys?”

“No. Not monkeys.” David filled the room with a dull light, but it was enough to see the cage clearly, as well as the spinning wheel inside it. “Now, how many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?”

“Rumplestiltskin.” Emma murmured, but Killian barely heard her. The crocodile was alive? How? Had Baelfire succeeded? Was he captive? Had he escaped? The questioned whirred through his mind, and he grasped the steps beside him, feeling distinctly overwhelmed. 

“No.” he muttered, turning and heading up the steps, out the bunker. 

He had a new focus in life, his son. Could he leave his old focus in favour of the new one? Or could he work with them both at the same time? Should he, in fact, return to killing the crocodile? He had vowed to avenge Milah, promised over her dead body that he would see the vile man pay for what he had done. Would she forgive him for breaking this promise, in favour of the boy? 

He sat heavily on the grass, pushing his face into his hands as he tried to slow his thoughts. She had had a son of her own, surely she would understand? And yet… she had been able to leave her boy behind. It hurt to wonder what kind of mother she was, but for all Killian’s eagerness to go back for the child and raise him aboard the Jolly Roger, she had always been reluctant to search for him.

Was it that she hadn’t been as attached to her son as Killian had thought, or that she didn’t approve of Killian as a parent? Would she expect him to give Thomas to David and Mary Margaret and let them raise him in blissful ignorance of who he was? Was Killian leading him towards blissful ignorance of who he was anyone by keeping David out? And would the ignorance be blissful? 

He growled, frustrated by the thoughts that circled as birds circle at sea before plunging below the waves for fish; the ideas circled around his mind, dredging up painful emotions. 

“You ok?” David reached out a hand and lifting Killian’s chin. The man jerked back, distress evident on his face, but he was unable to hide it. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” He hissed, shuddering slightly. “Where is the queen? I want my boy.”

“Wait here.” David pushed the pirate back down and headed down the steps.

Killian shut his eyes, waiting for the emerging panic to recede, feeling annoyed at himself for even experiencing any panic. There was no need for it. 

“Here.”

He lifted his eyes and whimpered at the sight before him: David was stood in the light of the morning sun, Thomas held carefully in his strong arms. The pirate couldn’t decide if the sight was more wonderful than terrifying. He looked as amazing as a full bottle of rum after… well, after a day like this one… or night… He held his arms out, needing his boy… and his bed. They had been out all night looking for where in the forest David had wandered off to, and he was exhausted. 

“He’s a cute kid.” David smiled warmly at Killian as he put the child into his arms. However, it was when he straightened up and looked around that Killian relaxed. There had been no instant connection then; David hadn’t realised that this three month old boy… one year after they had had sex, that it might be linked to him. 

“We’re going to head back to the diner. You want to put the car seat in David’s truck?” Emma came up and headed over to them.

“Thanks, love.” He smiled at her, but she was already walking over to her car.

In David’s truck on the way back, Killian’s head lolled to the side and he slept, trusting David to keep both himself and Thomas, safe in the unpleasant vehicle as they headed back into town.


End file.
